La desgracia tras la felicidad
by nadaoriginal
Summary: AU. Homura es una chica con una vida completamente normal que ha conseguido superar muchas de sus limitaciones por enfermedad. Ahora ella, con una buena y leal amiga como Kyouko y con un novio, puede pensar que es feliz, pero termina topándose con un ser que, quiéralo o no, terminará desdibujando su visión de vida al darle el poder de ver el hilo rojo del destino de las personas.
1. Apariencia

Hola a todos/as, y bienvenidos/as a este 2020 que, a decir verdad, no sé qué nos va a traer, pero la verdad no es que importe tanto, que al fin y al cabo, los cambios verdaderamente grandes no son los que se dan de un año para otro. Empezamos con esta historia, y veremos qué tal desde el comienzo.

**Apariencia**

Estaba terminando con los últimos apuntes del capítulo, teniendo así lista la mitad del trabajo final de grado. Akemi Homura se sentía satisfecha por el esfuerzo invertido. Le había tomado alrededor de dos semanas para llegar a ese punto, pero lo siguiente iba a ser bastante sencillo en comparación, así que en esta ocasión sería capaz de relajarse y disfrutar de lo que le quedaba de semana e invertiría su esfuerzo en el resto de sus asignaturas.

Lo primero que se le ocurre a Homura, mientras se ajustaba los lentes, es dirigirse a la cocina para tomar algo de jugo. La sensación de levantarse, luego de casi dos horas de trabajo continuado, era algo que no sabía describir, pero que le agradaba bastante. Ya no haría falta estar así por el resto del día. Va caminando tranquilamente, descalza, pues le agradaba la sensación fría del suelo en la planta de sus pies, y más cuando aquello le indicaba lo rápido que iba recuperando la sensibilidad.

Logra llegar hasta el refrigerador y se toma su tiempo para beber el jugo directo del cartón. Era una de esas ventajas de vivir sola, aunque la propia Homura no era de aquellas personas que le gustara hacer cosas así demasiado a menudo. Simplemente deseaba relajarse un poco y disfrutar el momento, después de todo se lo había ganado. Cuando acaba y guarda el pote en el refri, Homura barajaba las posibilidades que tenía sobre lo que iba a hacer ese día. Podría ir al parque y comer un helado. Sí, eso sonaba como una buena idea, y podría llamar a su novio para que así pudieran salir y entretenerse, que ya habían tenido unos cuantos días distanciados por la sobrecarga de deberes. Mientras iba profundizando en las opciones que tenía, Homura escucha que alguien estaba tocando el timbre de su casa.

─ _Homura, sé que estás aquí, así que abre para que pueda entrar_.

Esa manera tan altanera y burda de hacerse notar la conocía de sobra, y Homura va tranquilamente hasta la puerta para abrirle. Kyouko Sakura, compañera de clase y monaguilla de profesión, lucía su ropa casual, entendiendo que casual para ella era vestir casi como una vagabunda.

─ Creo que deberías presentarte de manera más cortés, Sakura-san. Este no es un gueto para que te andes hablando así para pedir la entrada.

─ Lo hago por la confianza que tenemos, Homura ─ Kyouko entra sin esperar que Homura le abriese paso, y en eso saca una caja de pockis ─. Pensé que ya habrías terminado de hacer tus cosas de estudiante modelo y que te estarías muriendo del asco por no tener nada más que estudiar.

─ Acertaste sólo en la mitad de tus aseveraciones ─ Homura se ajusta nuevamente los lentes ─. Pero ya estaba pensando en llamar a Takeru-kun para que tengamos una cita. Los deberes escolares nos han tenido algo distanciados estos últimos días.

─ ¿Takeru? Si ya te he dicho que ese chico bobo te anda engañando. No sé por qué sigues con él, si tú misma has sido testigo de sus viles artimañas.

─ Claro, me dijo que iba a comprarme un helado de pistacho y me terminó comprando uno de oreo. Mi corazón se hizo trizas con ese engaño, y casi no aguanto las ganas de estrangularlo ─ dice Homura en tono de broma, y Kyouko hace un puchero ─. A veces tengo la sensación de que estás celosa de mi relación, Sakura-san.

─ Ya lo vas a ver, Homura. El que engaña una vez puede hacerlo más veces. Ya verás que un día de estos te invita a ver Netflix, y resultaría que no tiene.

─ Vaya tonterías se te ocurren.

─ Toma, para que dejes de refutarme tanto ─ Kyouko le ofrece un pocky a Homura, y ésta lo acepta ─. Pero yendo enserio ahora sí, quería que me acompañaras a comprar algunas cosas ¿Todavía tengo la oportunidad para que aceptes?

Homura suspira largamente y termina por aceptar la petición de su amiga. No podía quejarse por sus impertinencias y esporádicas vulgaridades, cuando fue precisamente gracias a ella en buena medida que llegó hasta donde se encuentra. Akemi Homura había llegado años atrás a la ciudad, buscando con desesperación una vida apacible y llevadera, pues su corazón y cuerpo estaban en aquel entonces atormentados por una enfermedad congénita. Nunca fue una chica precisamente atlética, y todavía no lo era, pero físicamente antes estaba inutilizada por su enfermedad, al punto que el simple hecho de levantarse de la cama le suponía un esfuerzo tremendo.

Es en ese punto que aparece Kyouko en su vida. Siendo todo lo contrario a Homura (inquieta, enérgica, fuerte y bastante expresiva), su ritmo de vida en un principio resultó ser demasiado agobiante para Homura, pero con el tiempo se pudieron hacer amigas, gracias a la comprensión, la curiosidad, el compañerismo, y también unos cuantos milagros que se dieron a mitad de camino.

El nuevo estilo de vida y una medicación diferente significó una ayuda considerable para Homura, que llegó inclusive a participar en algunas prácticas de ejercicios regulares, aunque el profesor encargado estaba siempre pendiente de su evolución. Algún tiempo después Homura llegaría a conocer a Takeru, un chico transferido con quien rápidamente encuentra química y se llega a sentir compatible, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo para ambos empezaran a salir. Kyouko misma le daba realmente su más sincero apoyo a Homura, si bien hay veces en que bromea alegando todo lo contrario, aparte que trataba de captar la atención de Homura en dichas situaciones. Homura no sabía qué pensar cuando aquello ocurría, si es que Kyouko sentía envidia por no tener pareja como sí lo tiene ella, o si es que Kyouko se sentía en cierto modo atraída por ella, segunda opción que siempre descartaba con gran facilidad, pero no lo hacía por pensar en la faceta religiosa de Kyouko, sino porque no notaba sus "celos" como un intento de tenerla en un sentido romántico-amoroso, sin importar cómo lo analizara. Homura es una chica inteligente, y Kyouko ha sido un libro abierto para ella desde que se hicieron amigas.

─ ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer exactamente, Kyouko?

─ Pues ya terminé de gastar mi cuaderno de oraciones, por lo que necesito unos cuantos más para anotar los nuevos que mi padre vaya inventando en sus próximos recitales ─ responde Kyouko mientras sacaba un nuevo pocky para comérselo ─. Sólo yo puedo ayudar a mi padre en ese sentido. Ya él tiene bastante con las notas de sus análisis personales de la _Biblia_ y esas cosas, aparte que Momo todavía no tiene la destreza y velocidad de caligrafía necesarios para permitirme estar en banca, así que ya lo puedes ver.

─ Entiendo. En ese caso te acompaño, que también a mí me gustaría buscar algunos cuadernos. Estamos a un par de meses de culminar nuestro año, y luego de eso habrán muchas personas apiñadas en las librerías, peleando por tener los cuadernos más guapos y útiles, así que mejor vamos tomando nuestras previsiones.

─ Esa iniciativa tuya me gusta, Homura. Serás cursi y ñoña, pero siempre vas como diez pasos por delante del estudiante promedio.

─ No soy ñoña, Sakura-san.

* * *

**Media hora después**

La idea de buscar los cuadernos que querían con semejante anticipación estaba dando resultados maravillosos. Ambas habían conseguido exactamente lo que querían y como lo querían sin ninguna dificultad, y ahora estaban pasando el rato en un café mientras revisaban lo que les tocaba por estudiar en los próximos días. Kyouko estaba especialmente confundida por las siguientes clases de matemáticas.

─ ¿Me podrías explicar cómo es que va el ejercicio de aquí que aparece en la guía digital? Estoy segura que a ti sí se te hace fácil.

─ No exactamente. Debo admitir que me costó muchísimo captar la idea tras estos ejercicios ─ confiesa Homura antes de dar un sorbo a su café para así continuar ─. Pese a ello, puede hacerse fácil si conoces cómo es que hay que llevar a cabo los pasos. Verás, sólo tienes que sacar la raíz cúbica del número B, haciendo los casos que aquí se están presentando para que luego multipliques el resultado por el exponente que tiene G y aplicas el cálculo de la hipotenusa aplicando unas pequeñas variantes a C, E y H; y a partir de allí todo lo que debes hacer es aplicar despeje de incógnitas en base al negativo del resultado obtenido con la solución de la incógnita A, aplicando luego la inversa de la sumatoria de los resultados de todas las demás partes previas y poner en efecto cálculo de derivadas con un par de raíces cuadradas que ya están determinadas aquí.

─ Ehhh... ¿Y si soborno al profesor para que me apruebe la materia?

─ Mejor descarta la idea. El profesor de matemáticas es muy recto y serio, y además tu padre se decepcionaría mucho.

─ ¿Siempre tienes que usar a mi padre para hacerme chantaje emocional? ─ se queja la pelirroja, y luego suspira ─ No sé ni para qué hago esto, si ni me importan las matemáticas, salvo para calcular el cambio que debo pedir cuando compro los boletos en el árcade los viernes. Yo creo que tendría mi vida perfectamente hecha en la iglesia de mi padre, que a base de obras de caridad y esas cosas ya estamos bien.

─ Yo difiero completamente ─ le dice Homura en un suave reproche ─. Sé que en casa y en la iglesia necesitan siempre de tu ayuda, pero si te tienen estudiando en Mitakihara es porque tu familia tiene la expectativa de que formes tu propia vida. Necesitas salir de tu zona de confort, Sakura-san.

─ Lo sé, Homura. Aunque sabes que no se me da demasiado bien hacer cambios grandes en mi vida...

─ Como por ejemplo dejar de buscarle pelea a Miki-san, ¿verdad?

─ Ya por ahí empiezas a ejemplificar bien, Homura.

─ ¡Kyouko, Homura! ─ un chico se aparece y se acerca a las dos, aunque no toma asiento ─ Qué casualidad encontrarlas aquí, que ahora mismo estaba ayudando en la floristería de mis tíos.

─ A Homura la puedes engañar como te plazca por su inocencia, pero a mí jamás ─ Kyouko se levanta de su asiento, fingiendo reto hacia el chico ─. Sé que ese chocolate que estás trayendo es para disimular tu actitud sinvergüenza e impedir que Homura descubra tus infidelidades. Habla ya, degenerado, y ahórrale dolores innecesarios a mi amiga.

─ ¿Infidelidades? Estos chocolates son un regalo de mis tíos por todo el trabajo que hice por ellos esta semana. Ni siquiera tiene nada que ver con Homura...

─ Con que eres tan cerdo que ni te molestas en comprarle nada a mi amiga, ¿eh? Paseando por ahí con chocolates que no le darás ni uno a tu novia que tanto se preocupa por ti. Pues yo te digo que te confisco los chocolates ─ Kyouko agarra la caja entera y empieza a abrirlo ─. Y la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacerle tantas cosas malas juntas a mi amiga, ya verás que no seré tan compasiva.

─ Realmente eres única en tu clase, Sakura-san ─ dice Homura.

─ Bueno, la verdad es que me da igual ─ dice Takeru encogiéndose de hombros ─. La verdad es que mis chocolates favoritos son otros, que esos de allí tienen muy poco relleno y es de arequipe, cuando yo prefiero el relleno de fresa. Buen provecho, Sakura-san ─ Kyouko alza su pulgar en respuesta a lo que le dice el chico ─. Pero tomando nuevamente el tema, mis tíos están por recibir una planta ornamental hermosísima. Al parecer es de la India o algo parecido. Me gustaría vengas mañana, Homura, pues me haría mucha ilusión tu presencia en la muestra especial que se llevará a cabo.

─ Claro que puedes contar conmigo, Takeru-kun. Tus tíos siempre son amables conmigo, y me gustaría estar allí en cuanto digas que traen la planta.

─ Entonces ya está decidido ─ Takeru sonríe contento y se sienta al lado de Homura ─. Te avisaré en cuanto tenga noticias. Ya verás que la muestra va a ser memorable. Yo mismo he estado trabajando en los arreglos para que tengas una experiencia fenomenal, Homura.

─ M-muchas gracias, Takeru-kun.

─ ¿Es necesario que me retire o puedo seguir aquí un poco más? ─ dice Kyouko con la boca llena, interrumpiendo el ambiente que se iba creando en la pareja, y rápidamente se da cuenta de ello ─ Ok, creo que dije algo completamente innecesario.

Pese a que Kyouko tenía la razón en su aseveración hacia sí misma, una parte de Homura agradecía en silencio que los interrumpiera. No es que le desagradara o sospechara en modo alguno de Takeru, pues de lo contrario no estarían saliendo juntos, pero existía algo dentro de ella que le incitaba silenciosamente a no ir más lejos de lo adecuado, algo que la hacía retraerse. El chico era muy educado, con valores bien forjados y era un hombre de palabra a su joven edad, pero algo en Homura le decía que todavía no era suficiente, que había algo más que quería, pero no era capaz de explicar el qué. Era feliz sin dudas, pero algo le faltaba, un algo que Homura pensaba que era un simple capricho de su parte, por lo que siempre trataba de desechar esas ideas, pues aquello la hacía sentir muy egoísta.

Luego de un buen rato de charla y de promesas para salir pronto, Homura ve el momento justo para regresar a casa y guardar los cuadernos que había comprado. Se despide primero de Takeru y luego de Kyouko, la cual se había dado un gustazo con los chocolates de Takeru. Esa pelirroja definitivamente no cambiaba, y Homura esperaba que no lo hiciera, al menos en ese sentido específico.

* * *

**Apartamento de Homura**

El arreglo que la joven hace con sus cosas fue breve y rápido. Al ser una chica bastante organizada y con una inquebrantable disciplina sobre la forma de vivir que tenía, no tenía que hacer casi nada para acomodar sus cosas, pues siempre encontraba un lugar disponible. Al momento en que se deja caer en la cama, Homura gira la mirada hacia la ventana, desde donde tenía una vista cercana de la cornisa del edificio contiguo, aunque en esa ocasión se encuentra algo completamente nuevo: Un extraño gato blanco estaba paseándose por el lugar, y Homura se levanta para acercarse a la ventana y mirarlo más de cerca.

Se sentía tentada a llamar a la criatura, pero extrañamente no lo hace, sino que lo deja retirarse. Aquel no era como ningún gato que haya visto antes. Por un momento creyó que era un gato doméstico que se había salido de su casa, pero no estaba a su alcance atrapar al animal para devolverlo, así que se vuelve a alejar de la ventana.

─ Creo que mejor empiezo a trabajar en la cena, y en preparar los ingredientes del bento de mañana. Nunca me sobra el tiempo para descansar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La inclusión de OC en una historia (y más aún, shipearle con un personaje canon dentro de un fanfic) es, por obvias razones, una estrategia un tanto delicada que puede llegar a ser hasta polémica si no se hace bien. Y no, no es que pretenda dejarlos juntos, sólo es la manera en que pretendo abrir la historia de Homura, darle un punto de partida en esta historia. Y es un OC sí o sí por una simple razón: Díganme ustedes si tengo posibilidad de hacerla novia al incio de Kyousuke, Tatsuya o el padre de Madoka. Cualquiera de las tres opciones para mí se caen de la peor manera posible, cada cual por su propia razón. En fin, dejo de una vez de andar filosofando sobre mi manera tan rara de escribir, que no tengo ganas de ver cuán superior soy respecto a Platón y Sócrates y mejor les invito a esperar que suba el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	2. Encuentro

Hola nuevamente. Saco provecho del momento para traerles otro capítulo de esta historia. A ver si esto les gusta xD.

**Encuentro**

El día había pasado exageradamente lento para Homura. Apenas había pasado un par de horas desde la última vez que vio a Kyouko y a Takeru, pero daba la impresión de que habían pasado semanas. La sensación de pesadez y apatía era horrible, y Homura en ese momento no deseaba levantarse de la cama. Acababa de llamar a sus padres, dándoles su reporte periódico sobre cómo iba de salud. Era el precio a pagar a cambio de que la dejaran estudiar en Mitakihara, pues que sus padres antes hubieran preferido tenerla cerca para así estar al pendiente de todos sus signos. No podía culparles, si eso se daba porque ellos se preocupaban bastante.

Pese a todo, la vida en soledad en su apartamento tenía sus ventajas: Nunca tendría que esperar a que el baño esté disponible, aparte ella misma era la que ponía los horarios de descanso, de modo que no tendría que chocar con otra persona. Era eso justamente lo que necesitaba, y hasta el momento le iba bastante bien.

Todavía le faltaba bañarse y cenar. Pretendía acostarse temprano. Realmente no le gustaba despertarse tarde, y menos cuando le tocaría un nuevo día de clases, así que se levanta, pasando por alto todo su abatimiento y procede a hacer todo lo que le hacía falta.

Cuando ya estaba a mitad de su cena, escucha que algo caminaba en su balcón. Voltea a mirar. No encuentra nada. Tal vez se trata de su imaginación, por lo que decide ignorar aquello y seguir comiendo, disfrutando también la sensación de frescor que envolvía todo su cuerpo gracias al baño.

Mira su teléfono y lo toma. Revisa los movimientos de todos sus contactos, viendo que Kyouko había actualizado su estado, diciendo que ese fin de semana ella y su hermana participarían en la misa que el padre de ambas daría el fin de semana. Fuera de ello, sólo habían imágenes de cachorritos con mensajes conmovedores para cualquier ocasión. Nada fuera de lo que más veía la chica de lentes, así que deja nuevamente el teléfono sobre la mesa.

Nuevamente escucha unos pasos en el balcón. Esta vez eran varios, por lo que Homura no tuvo la oportunidad de dejarlo pasar. Sea lo que sea que hacía eso, posiblemente estaba atrapado en el balcón, por lo que tenía que ir allí y ver qué estaba pasando. Pero iba a paso lento, siempre ante la posibilidad de que, quizás, esa cosa podría lastimarla de alguna manera.

Finalmente llega hasta el balcón, y una vez allí abre con cuidado la puerta, monitoreando con la mirada el sitio, cuando nota un extraño gato, posiblemente el mismo que había visto aquella tarde. Al parecer intentaba salir de allí, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

─ ¿Estás perdido, pequeño? ─ Homura se agacha para ver el gato más de cerca, notando cuán extraño era su aspecto ─ ¿Dónde están tus dueños? ¿Y por qué no tienes un collar?

Homura levanta entonces el gato, pero en el mismo momento en que llega a tocarlo, algo empieza a ocurrir.

─ _¿Hmm? Supongo que ahora finalmente puedes oírme?_

Homura se asusta, pero no suelta el gato. No se podía creer que aquella criatura le acabara de hablar, aquello era sencillamente imposible. Mira nuevamente al animal, el cual le devolvía la mirada con ojos rojos.

─ Por un momento me pareció que hablabas, gatito.

─ _Pues no. Yo no hablo, sino que me comunico por telepatía, lo que implica que sólo ciertas personas pueden oírme _─ Homura ahora sí suelta el gato, completamente asustada ─. _Parece que te asusta saber que tengo una capacidad de comunicación bastante más cercana a la tuya que aquellos animales a los que llamas gatos. Los humanos son bastante impresionables. Siempre es lo mismo_.

Homura cierra de golpe la puerta del balcón y se aleja, dejando al gato por fuera. Algo tenía que haber en la comida, o quizá se excedió con su medicación, pues no era posible que un gato fuera capaz de hablar... o comunicarse con ella de cualquier manera. Como sea, se queda en el sofá un buen rato, respirando hondo y lento para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Mira nuevamente hacia el balcón, preguntándose si aquel gato se había ido, pero se encuentra con que el gato estaba todavía allí, mirándola fijamente a través del enorme cristal de la puerta. Era una escena un tanto perturbadora, y Homura no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. Debía haber algún truco tras todo eso. Alguien del edificio de al lado tenía que estar jugándole una broma pesada.

─ _Desgraciadamente te equivocas, humana_ ─ escucha nuevamente la "voz" del gato, como si no hubiera distancia alguna entre ambos ─. _Es comprensible que te cueste aceptar que no soy un gato ordinario como los que seguramente ves en la calle, pero no vas a ser capaz de anular ese hecho simplemente mirando hacia otro lado_.

Homura levanta lentamente la vista, y el gato sigue allí. Si esa criatura realmente era capaz de comunicarse con ella por vía telepática, no debería tener problema en "oír" sus pensamientos, su vocabulario mental.

─ _¿Quién eres tú?_

─ _Soy una forma de vida que se hace llamar Kyubey_ ─ la cosa sí le responde, acrecentando la sorpresa de Homura ─. _Nuestro encuentro es meramente casual, así que no pienses que estoy aquí especialmente por ti. Simplemente llevo todo el día merodeando por los alrededores, cuando un trozo de orilla cedió en cuanto pisé y caí a este lugar, por lo que ahora no puedo salir_.

Eso significaba que aquella cosa sí había estado atrapada, justo como Homura había pensado en un principio. Pero seguían habiendo detalles que no le terminaban de convencer, agujeros que hacía que no pudiera ver de forma clara el cuadro que había ante ella.

─ _¿Por qué ahora es que me dices estas cosas y no antes?_

─ _Simplemente porque no podía _─ responde el ser con una calma que resultaba perturbadora ─. _Como acabo de decir, puedo comunicarme de forma telepática contigo, pero eso sólo es posible si tengo contacto directo contigo, pues de ese modo establecemos un enlace. Ya te habría hablado desde antes si hubiese contado con esa opción desde un principio_.

─ _¿Qué...? ¿O sea que por tocarte... a partir de ese momento puedo oírte? _─ Homura todavía no terminaba de procesar la información recibida.

─ _Efectivamente. No es algo común que los de mi especie tengan contacto con los humanos. Cosas así pasan usualmente una vez vez cada varias décadas. De hecho, ya venía tardando un poco, pues la última vez que algo así pasó fue hace casi dos siglos_ ─ Homura frunce el ceño, y Kyubey ya sabía el por qué ─_. Los de mi especie poseemos una mente unificada, por lo que todos sabemos sobre las movidas y la suerte de todos_.

─ _¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Qué están buscando para estar aquí?_

─ _No lo sabemos _─ la respuesta de Kyubey deja más descolocada a la chica ─. _Hemos estado por eones viajando por el Universo, en busca de algo que posiblemente teníamos definido en un principio, pero con el paso de las generaciones se ha ido perdiendo tanto la imagen como el nombre de eso que buscamos. Parece que estamos entonces en una búsqueda absurda y sin sentido, si nosotros mismos no sabemos qué queremos en realidad, pero seguimos en una eterna búsqueda, tratando de cumplir la gran misión y propósito de mi especie_.

Homura no comprendía nada ¿Ese gato es un extraterrestre? Era demasiado increíble para ser verdad, además que jamás había escuchado de avistamientos de criaturas así en la historia. No estaba para nada segura de si creerle o no, pues nada le garantizaba que estaba diciendo realmente la verdad. Tal vez se trataba de algún plan que tuviera para dañarla, pero luego descartó la idea, pues si era un viajero del espacio, entonces no tendría ningún problema para hacerle lo que quisiera, y una puerta de vidrio no le significaría ningún obstáculo. Tal vez simplemente trataba de congraciarse con ella para que le saque del balcón, que era mucho más factible. Pero sea cual sea lo que esa criatura quiera realmente, Homura pretendía ser cauta ante él, sin importarle que esa cosa fuera capaz de contactar con su mente.

Lentamente se vuelve a acercar a la puerta del balcón, pendiente de cada movimiento que pretendiera hacer el ser que se hacía llamar Kyubey. Se detiene a apenas unos cuantos pasos, insegura de lo que iba a hacer.

─ _¿Cómo sé yo que no harás algo extraño si te saco de ahí?_

─ _Muy buena pregunta. La verdad es que no tengo nada conmigo que sirva para probarlo_ ─ responde Kyubey tranquilamente ─. _Perfectamente tienes la opción de dejarme aquí esta noche, pero tarde o temprano deberás abrirme. Es la mejor alternativa que posees, incluso en la circunstancia más desfavorable, ¿no crees?_

Odiaba admitirlo, pero esa cosa tenía razón. Tarde o temprano debía sacarlo de allí. No enía la opción de dejarlo allí, encerrado para siempre. Dejando salir un suspiro bastante largo, Homura se decide finalmente a abrir nuevamente la puerta del balcón, y la criatura entra rápidamente, ante la inquisidora mirada de la chica.

─ ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer aquí?

─ _Merodeaba de manera casual _─ responde el gato alienígena ─._ Había dado por sentado de que los humanos de esta zona no tenían nada interesante para ver después de que me dediqué por varios días y no encontrar nada resaltante, algo que nos diera una pista para recordar el verdadero objeto de nuestra búsqueda. Pero como ya dije, los humanos de este lugar no han demostrado tener nada interesante que mostrar_.

Homura no sabía si sentirse aliviada u ofendida por aquello. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que, tomando en cuenta lo que la criatura dijo, tanto ella como sus vecinos habían estado siendo observados, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo exactamente. Eso obviamente no le agradaba, sentía que con eso violaban su espacio personal, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que la criatura no tuviera idea de qué significaba eso, al menos en el sentido en que ella lo comprendía.

─ _¿Entonces no lograste nada al buscar aquí?_

─ _En efecto_ ─ Kyubey se sienta a un lado de la mesa, siempre mirando a Hommura ─. _Ha sido un proceso métodico, que ha llevado su tiempo, aunque eso es algo a lo que mi raza se ha acostumbrado ya, luego de generaciones tras otras, y no lo digo solamente por este planeta, sino por otros_.

─ _¿Eso significa que sí existe vida inteligente en otros mundos?_

─ _No son tan comunes como podrías llegar a pensar. La evolución de los seres vivos resulta en un proceso extraño y complejísimo en que rara vez se da una progresión como el de este planeta _─ responde Kyubey, logrando fascinar un tanto a Homura ─. _Hay planetas que llevan albergando vida más tiempo del que lleva el Sistema Solar existiendo, y todavía hoy siguen siendo algunas colonias bacterianas las formas de vida más complejas presentes. La evolución requiere de ciertas condiciones bastante especiales que no se dan en cualquier planeta, y aunque esos detalles pueden servir en el futuro para ustedes, para mi especie ha resultado en algo tan repetitivo que no le solemos dar importancia alguna la mayoría de las veces_.

─ _Eso es porque no ven el lado novedoso de esos hallazgos _─ dice Homura mentalmente mientras se ajusta los lentes y toma asiente frente a Kyubey ─_. Se armaría un revuelo para el recuerdo si aquí se llegara a saber algo así_.

No hizo ninguna falta que Kyubey le respondiera nada en ese instante. Homura pensaba que era raro, sin lugar a dudas, pero el hecho de que esa cosa posea tales conocimientos sobre lo que todavía esperaba a ser descubierto por los telescopios de los humanos, junto con ese propósito de búsqueda desconocido, hacía que simplemente no pudiera quitarle el ojo de encima. En un determinado punto, Kyubey da un salto a la mesa, quedando de ese modo la mirada de ambos a la misma altura.

─ _¿Te interesaría ayudarme en esta búsqueda que lleva a cabo los de mi especie?_

─ ¿Estás loco? ─ refuta Homura con extrañeza ─ ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude con la búsqueda de algo que tú mismo no sabes qué es? No hay manera de que les ayude en ese sentido, si ni siquiera estoy segura de que coincidamos en muchos estándares y formas de pensamiento, como por ejemplo la legalidad y la socialización...

─ _No necesito que lleves a cabo nada especialmente peligroso, tanto a nivel físico como el mental_ ─ dice Kyubey sin inmutarse para nada ─. _No es mi intensión hacer que corras riesgo alguno. Sólo necesito que pongas a prueba cierta habilidad que puedo concederte, pero te advierto que tienes que saber usarlo ¿De acuerdo?_

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la dichosa búsqueda?

─ _Hemos tenido desde siempre esta habilidad singular para ofrecerla a los seres inteligentes de turno. Algo tendrá que ver con nuestra búsqueda, aunque nosotros mismos no veamos la conexión existente_.

Aquel razonamiento no solo había resultado bastante lógico y certero, sino que hacía que Kyubey se posicionara mejor en su intento por convencer a Homura. Eso la chica lo comprendía perfectamente, así como también sabía que un ofrecimiento tan tentador de parte de una criatura procedente de quién sabe cuántos millones de años luz de distancia resultaba excelente. Tal vez demasiado. Pero ahora que habían profundizado hasta este punto, Homura sentía que lo más conveniente sería aceptar. Todavía no estaba del todo seguro de las verdaderas intenciones de Kyubey, pero sí comprendía que tenía que mantenerlo cerca para poder saberlo.

─ Muy bien. En ese caso acepto tu trato ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Kyubey?

─ _No me esperaba que tan pronto aparecería un humano con semejante disposición _─ dice Kyubey con fingida emoción ─. _En ese caso te diré lo siguiente: pon el dedo índice de tu mando izquierda sobre el centro de tu frente, y pon el dedo índice de tu mano derecha sobre tu frente, y así trata de quedarte por un raro, hasta que te diga que ya posees esa habilidad tan espectacular_.

Homura no estaba muy segura de que aquel ofrecimiento pudiera resultar gratuito. Tenía sus dudas, pero sabía que de nada le iba a servir retroceder en ese momento. Ni siquiera tenía la opción. Lo que podía hacer, lógicamente, era poner en marcha las instrucciones que Kyubey le iba señalando paso a paso, rogando mentalmente que no tuviera que arrepentirse por la decisión que acababa de tomar.

─ ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no estás mintiendo? ─ expresa su duda mientras esperaba la señal de Kyubey.

─ _El que me creas o no es algo que debes decidirlo tú misma_ ─ es la simple respuesta del ser ─. _Hace mucho tiempo que los de mi especie hemos perdido todo rastro de lo que ustedes suelen señalar como sentimientos, por lo que hemos todo impulso mental que nos lleve a decir mentiras. Incluso la necesidad de supervivencia no nos resulta un aliciente suficiente para ello. Pero si resultara al contrario, y estoy mintiendo en esto que te digo, perfectamente te estaría mintiendo en todo lo demás, ¿no te parece?_

Se notaba que Kyubey movía bastante bien sus piezas. Homura aprieta sus labios, y pocos segundos después formula su siguiente pregunta.

─ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me vas a dar, y qué se supone que haré con eso?

─ _Eso descúbrelo por ti misma, que ahora puedes hacerlo_.

Homura se separa del ente y se mira, no notando nada en un principio. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que Kyubey le estuvo gastando una mala broma, pero antes de decirle nada, finalmente nota algo, un delgadísimo y opaco filamento que rodeaba su dedos meñique izquierdo. No recordaba tener aquello, y en el acto intenta quitárselo, sólo para descubrir que no podía tocarlo.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es eso que tengo en la mano?

─ _Es una conexión de alma y corazón, lo que ustedes los humanos conocen como hilo rojo del destino_ ─ Homura voltea a ver a Kyubey, claramente teniendo problemas para comprender lo que dijo Kyubey ─. _Eso es lo que voy a pedirte que hagas: Usa esa habilidad que te acabo de conferir, y luego necesito que me digas tus conclusiones respecto a ello_.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Simplemente eso?

Kyubey asiente, y Homura no comprende lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué sentido tiene andar husmeando en el corazón de la gente para saber con quién está cada quien destinado? Una vez más mira su dedo, sintiendo que existía algo más allá que simplemente revisar un hilo invisible en la mano de la gente, pero cuando levanta la vista y se decide a hablar con Kyubey, se encuentra con que no estaba. La había dejado con todas sus dudas sin prácticamente aclarar ninguna.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Muy pronto comenzará lo verdaderamente importante de esta historia, el verdadero toque que pretendo darle a nivel general, y ustedes lo van a ver desde la primera fila. Y todavía así seguirán comiéndose la cabeza con algunas preguntas que me tardaré un poco en responder. Bueno, mejor los dejo, así que me despido.

Hasta otra


	3. Relato

Tercer capítulo de esta historia, donde comienza lo importante. Puella Magi Madoka Magika no me pertenece y bla bla. Vamos, que no me haría falta estar aquí si yo fuese el dueño xD.

**Relato**

Kyouko llega a la escuela sin demasiadas ganas. Asistir a clases nunca había sido algo de su expreso agrado, y menos cuando, como ese día, tocaba presentar exámenes. Veía el comienzo de la jornada con gran pesimismo sin haber puesto todavía un pie en el interior del edificio.

La cosa ya pintaba mal en ese punto, pero el cuadro sólo empeora al encontrarse con Miki Sayaka, chica con la que tenía un conflicto personal. La propia Kyouko admitía que la culpa en un principio era suya, pero también contaba el hecho de que Sayaka parecía ver a Kyouko como una enemiga en todo sentido. Había metido la pata la primera vez que se encontraron, sí, pero Kyouko tenía la impresión de que se la estaba acusando de algo terrible, como asesinato o algo parecido.

Si no fuera por la presencia de un profesor cerca, claramente el paso coincidente de Kyouko y Sayaka iría más allá de simplemente larzarse malas miradas, aunque igual la atmósfera alrededor de ambas resulta bastante tensa. Como sea, Kyouko pudo seguir su camino, cuando se encuentra con Hitomi (si no mal recordaba la pelirroja), amiga de Sayaka. No tenía ganas de saber personalmente si era más fácil o no tratar con esa chica de cabello verde, simplemente quería pasar de largo, pero da la casualidad de que a Hitomi se le caen unas cosas, y justo a mitad del camino de Kyouko. Parecía que ese día se había levantado con el pie equivocado.

─ Buenos días, Sakura-san ─ bueno, al menos Hitomi de entrada no muestra el mismo desprecio de Sayaka hacia Kyouko ─. Lo siento mucho, he sido muy torpe al dejar que se me cayeran las cosas...

─ No importa, ya te ayudo...

Realmente no quería, pero se notaba que Hitomi necesitaba ayuda, y encima la saludó de manera civilizada, por lo que Kyouko, impulsada por su buena samaritana interior que siempre se impone en momentos así, ayuda a aquella chica a recoger sus cosas. Fue proceso rápido, y eso lo agradecía internamente.

─ Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Sakura-san. Esto realmente es muy importante para mí...

─ No importa. Se supone que hay que ayudar a los demás, ¿no? Simplemente cumplo con lo que mi padre me enseña sobre eso.

─ Eso es algo muy bueno. Me alegra saber que no eres para nada como Sayaka-san había dicho una vez.

─ ¿Sayaka habló alguna vez de mí? ─ se extraña Kyouko, a lo que Hitomi palidece un poco antes de asentir ─ Déjame adivinar... Dijo que soy una chica malhablada y estúpida que no mide consecuencias a la hora de hablar con la gente, ¿me equivoco?

─ P-pues... algo parecido dijo ¿Cómo es que...?

─ Digamos que Sayaka y yo nos conocimos de mala manera. Fue hace una semana ─ Kyouko se rasca la cabeza con nerviosismo antes de seguir ─. Claro que no fue la primera vez que la veo, pero sí la primera vez que nos dirigimos la palabra. Sé que fue mi culpa, pero Sayaka reaccionó de muy mala manera, y todavía ahora parece que me guarda mucho rencor...

* * *

**Flashback**

─ Muy bien, quiero que se junten en grupos de dos para la siguiente actividad que van a realizar ─ avisa Saotome-sensei, y los alumnos de la clase empiezan a juntarse.

Kyouko estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Homura no había venido a clases por hacerse un chequeo médico, así que tenía que buscarse a alguien más para juntarse, pero veía que todos se estaban agrupando rápidamente, dejándola rezagada.

─ _"Mierda, tengo que encontrar a alguien que haga equipo conmigo... ¿Pero quién sería tan idiota como para aceptar ayudarme, con lo pésima que soy?"_

Casi con desesperación se levanta de su asiento, buscando con la mirada a alguien que tenga la misma mala suerte que ella buscando pareja, y termina encontrando a una chica de cabello corto azul con la que, hasta el momento, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Parecía solitaria y melancólica. Estaba claro que tenía sus defensas bajas contra el intento que pudiese hacer Kyouko para hacer equipo con ella. Era justo lo que necesitaba, así que toma sus cosas y va a juntarse con ella.

─ Hola, ¿quieres hacer equipo conmigo? No tengo a nadie para esta actividad ─ dice la pelirroja sudando de nervios y con una mano en el pecho, apretando el crucifijo bajo su uniforme como si su vida dependiera de ello.

─ Claro, no hay problema ─ responde la chica, apenas alzando la mirada.

Kyouko mentalmente alza un puño en señal de triunfo, y de inmediato se sienta al lado de la chica, muy emocionada por conseguir a alguien que la auxilie.

─ Me llamo Sakura Kyouko. Es un gusto.

─ Miki Sayaka ─ responde la chica con muy pocos ánimos.

Kyouko deja de sonreír por un momento. Parecía que la chica tenía algún problema, uno que no parecía dispuesta a compartir por iniciativa propia. En ese caso, y tratando de no abusar del espacio personal de Sayaka, trata de desviar un poco el tema.

─ ¿Sabes? Yo estoy trabajando ─ ahí sí logra que Sayaka la mire ─. Estoy con mi padre, que es un pastor de iglesia. Él no es como la mayoría, pues él trata de llegar a la gente con sermones con un estilo propio. Puede llegar a ser divertido intentarlo.

─ Eso suena bien ─ dice Sayaka mientras regresa su mirada a la mesa, como si su superficie tuviera algo interesante.

─ ¿Y qué me dices tú?

─ Pues... mi padre es banquero.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Eres la hija de un ser vil, demoníaco y sin sentimientos?

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

─ Supongo que te diste cuenta después que el padre de Sayaka-san en realidad se encarga de dirigir la instalación de bancos en los parques, ¿no? ─ dice Hitomi alzando una ceja.

─ El problema es que me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Metí bien hondo la pata, pero creo que a Sayaka le habría servido más corregir y aclarar el malentendido que golpearme a mitad de la clase ¡Si hasta ese día sólo escuchaba esa palabra para señalar a dueños de bancos, de manipuladores retorcidos de la capacidad monetaria de millones de personas, no de un maestro de obras, o lo que sea el hombre ese! ─ Kyouko se lleva una mano al rostro, donde había recibido aquel primer golpe ─ Quise disculparme en un principio, pero Sayaka terminó dejándome bien claro que me odia.

─ Es que Sayaka-san está pasando por una etapa muy difícil, Sakura-san.

─ Claro, pero yo también voy a mitad de la pubertad a una edad muy tardía, y no ando noqueando a todo aquel que no comprende lo que digo a la primera... Bueno, pasó una vez, pero fue con un chico que no entendía que no me gustan los manoseos, y menos con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco.

─ No me refiero a eso, Sakura-san ─ Hitomi se aclara la garganta un momento antes de seguir ─. Sayaka-san está pasando por un momento terrible. Una de nuestras amigas... murió hace unos días, y eso claramente nos pegó de una manera terrible. Sayaka-san, aunque no quiera admitirlo, es bastante sentimental para eso, por lo que el impacto fue especialmente fuerte para ella.

─ Eso no lo sabía...

Hitomi asiente, y acto seguido frunce los labios, dando a entender que había algunas cosas más para decir.

─ Y eso no es todo... Hace poco se enteró de que Kamijo-kun y yo estamos saliendo...

─ ¿Kamijo Kyousuke? ¿El niño bonito músico? ¿Qué le ves a ese muchacho para que te fijes en él?

─ He, se nota que no te es muy fácil evitar impresionarte, Sakura-san.

─ Mmm... Lo siento, la discreción no es precisamente mi fuerte ─ gruñe Kyouko algo sonrojada ─. Pero mejor dime qué tiene el que salgas con él.

─ ¿Hmm? ¿No sabías que a Sayaka-san le gusta Kamijo-kun? ─ ver a Kyouko alzando una ceja fue la única respuesta que Hitomi recibió ─ Eso es extraño. Sayaka-san jamás procuró guardar eso en secreto. De hecho, le parecía motivo de orgullo el hecho que le gustara él y no algún otro chico.

─ La mayoría de los demás chicos de la escuela son unos perdedores, así que ahí puedo entenderla... Supongo que, teniendo ese luto tan horrible tomó de muy mala manera saber que ustedes estaban juntos, ¿no?

─ Así es. Siente que estoy pasando página demasiado rápido, que le resto valor al asunto, como si no me importara lo que le pasó a nuestra amiga, aparte que también piensa que me acerqué a Kamijo-kun a traición, solamente para lastimarla, cuando eso no es verdad ─ Hitomi baja por un momento la mirada, y luego vuelve a elevarla ─. A mí también me ha gustado desde hace tiempo, y pensé que declararme ante él sería la mejor forma para evitar seguir sufriendo... Después de lo que pasó, tenía mucho miedo e incertidumbre junto con el obvio dolor. Me hice a la idea de que la vida es demasiado corta, que en cualquier momento podría ser mi hora, y por esa razón quise confesar mis sentimientos. No quería tener ninguna razón para arrepentirme, y entonces se dieron las cosas. Kamijo-kun me correspondió, y Sayaka-san se disgustó mucho en cuanto se enteró.

Kyouko frunce el entrecejo ante aquel relato. No le ayudaba directamente a acabar con su conflicto con Sayaka, pero sí era cierto que eso le permitía conocer el contexto que condicionaba el estado de humor de Sayaka. No era para nada lo que esperaba, pero era algo para avanzar y evitar empeorar la situación existente entre ambas.

La campana empieza a sonar, anunciando de ese modo el inicio de las clases, y Kyouko decide alejarse rápidamente de Hitomi. No quería involucrarla con ella y hacer que Sayaka las viese juntas. Aquello haría que la peliverde quedara en tan malos términos con Sayaka como la propia Kyouko, y esa era una molestia que prefería ahorrarle.

* * *

**En clases**

Homura había pasado casi desapercibida durante casi toda la primera mitad de las lecciones impartidas por Saotome-sensei. Participaba bastante menos que de costumbre, y hasta ese punto no había respondido ninguna de las preguntas formuladas, lo cual extrañaba muchísimo a las poquisimas personas que trataron de prestarle atención, esperando que fuese ella quien aclarara las dudas de la mayoría de sus compañeros, y más cuando sus intervenciones subían la moral de todos los estudiantes de cara al examen que tendrían en la próxima clase.

La verdad es que ella misma estaba prestando poca atención a las clases. Su mente se encontraba en el día anterior, el aquel momento en que conoció a aquella criatura conocida como Kyubey. Sus dudas la golpeaban desde dentro, una y otra vez.

─ _"No sabe qué está buscando... ¿Qué está esperando entonces que yo encuentre?"_

Pero aquella era una duda que nadie le podía responder. De hecho, se exponía a hacer el total ridículo si trataba de relatar lo que había ocurrido sin ninguna prueba a mano. Levanta la vista, contemplando la maraña de hilos rojos que se extendían por todo el suelo, muchos saliendo por la puerta cerrada del salón, otros precipitándose por la ventana, pero para Homura ninguno tenía sentido.

Kyouko estaba sentada a dos asientos de ella, y Homura se dedica a mirarla, comprobando la presencia de otro de esos dichosos hilos. Al primer segundo no daba la más mínima impresión de tener nada de especial, pero de pronto ve que el hilo se tensaba ligeramente a ratos. Según todo el estudio que Homura había realizado, eso significaba que la persona conectada con Kyouko estaba cerca, posiblemente en el mismo salón, por lo que podría encontrar fácilmente a la persona al otro lado del hilo, y es que, pese a que todos los hilos parecían enredados en el suelo, a Homura se le hacía muy sencillo diferenciar unos de otros. Pero al descubrir quién estaba al otro lado, por un momento tiene la sensación de haber cometido un error.

─ ¿Miki-san?

Sayaka llega a escuchar la voz de Homura, por lo que voltea, pensando que la estaba llamando o algo así. Homura, tratando de enmendar su error, baja la mirada a sus apuntes, haciéndose como que no había pasado absolutamente nada. La movida funciona, y Sayaka regresa su atención a la clase.

Homura en cambio estaba más absorta que antes dentro de sí misma que antes. Aquello era una completa locura. O Homura estaba necesitando una nueva revisión con el oftalmólogo, o es que Kyubey había querido hacerse el gracioso con ella ¿Qué clase de locura era esa, pensar que Kyouko y Sayaka, enemistadas desde el mismo primer día que se conocieron, estaban hechas la una para la otra?

Era demasiado irreal. Tal vez le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto, al punto de empezar a ver cosas que simplemente no estaban allí. Sólo le quedaba esperar a encontrarse nuevamente con Kyubey para luego...

─ _¿Qué te parece esa habilidad tan singular que te he concedido?_

Homura casi se sobresalta. Era sin duda la voz de Kyubey, pero no podía estar allí, alguien podría verlo. Por otro lado, Homura no podría mirar a los lados sin llamar exageradamente la atención. No quería creer que había escuchado a una criatura real, ni que tenía un contacto telepático con nada ni con nadie. Aprieta los dientes. También para ella el día había comenzado muy lejos de lo que consideraría bien.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y aquí lo tienen, un capítulo más para darle forma a esta historia. Esto va a servir para complementar el cuadro, además que no pretendo darle a Homura el protagonismo exclusivo de esta historia. Los dejo por ahora, con ganas de más, pero ya saben que volveré.

Hasta otra


	4. Revelación

Aquí damos apertura al cuarto capítulo de esta historia. El avance hasta ahora puede haber sido lento, pero es preciso haberlo hecho así, pues de ese modo se irá aclarando todo en su debido momento y sin dejar una cantidad absurda de detalles al aire. Y como dice el refrán, lo bueno se hace esperar xD.

**Revelación**

Homura había tenido severas dificultades para prestar atención en clases luego de descubrir la conexión invisible entre Sayaka y Kyouko. Era demasiado irreal. Algo tenía que estar fallando, ese "hilo rojo del destino" que mencionó Kyubey no podía ser el mismo que ella había escuchado mencionar antes de conocer a aquella criatura alienígena.

Ella no pudo estar cuando ocurrió aquella primera pelea que tuvieron su amiga y la peliazul, pero muy bien había escuchado sobre lo ocurrido, y para remate visto un par de peleas posteriores que tuvieron, para saber que era imposible que ambas estén destinadas a estar juntas, a menos que resulten masoquistas y quieran unirse sólo para pelear y hacerse daño.

En ese momento hizo un esfuerzo por contactar mentalmente con Kyubey luego de negar haberlo escuchado, pero no logra establecer comunicación. Tal vez estaba muy lejos para lograrlo, o bien podría ser su imaginación (la idea que más le atraía), pese a todo lo que venía viendo desde la noche anterior. Todavía quedaba explicar exactamente qué es esta visión que tiene sobre los hilos rojos que llegaban hasta el dedo de cada uno de los presentes.

* * *

**Después de clases**

Había sido una espera larga, mucho más de lo normal, pero Homura ya tenía tiempo para aclarar mejor sus ideas y comprender de una vez por todas que en ningún momento vio a un gato extraterrestre con capacidad de comunicación telepática, no está viendo hilos rojos reales, y que Sayaka y Kyouko no quedan bien juntas por nada del mundo, cosa demostrada con las peleas de ambas.

─ ¡Homura, qué alegría verte tan pronto!

Era Takeru, y por su cara, lo había pasado casi tan mal con sus respectivas clases como bien lo estaría Kyouko. Homura lo saluda cariñosamente, y al mirar por descuido su mano, se encuentra con algo que la sorprende: El hilo que ataba a Takeru no lo conectaba a ella. De hecho, pese a que el grosor y el color eran los mismos, Homura los distinguía con tanta claridad como si ella llevara una hebra de telaraña roja y él un hijo de tejido negro. Los hilos de ambos se iban en direcciones diferentes, como si todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente para convencer a Homura de que no estaba viendo mal. La sorpresa generada hace que Homura quedara completamente perpleja, y Takeru se queda mirándola, muy extrañado.

─ ¿Homura? ¿Te sientes bien, Homura?

─ ¿Q-qué...? Eh, sí... También me alegro de verte, Takeru-kun...

No era cierto. Ver aquello la había sorprendido tanto que casi no prestó atención al acercamiento de su novio. Takeru podía ver con claridad que Homura en realidad tenía la cabeza en otra parte, pero la deja ser, pensando que simplemente estaba repasando mentalmente una lección particularmente difícil.

─ ¿Quieres acompañarme a comer? Llevamos como un par de semana que ni lo intentamos, aparte que después tienes que presentar exámenes, según oí.

Homura asiente mecánicamente, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba aceptando. No es que se fuera a arrepentir, simplemente tenía la cabeza en otra parte, y la propuesta de Takeru no estaba para nada mal. Homura sólo podría rogar que aquello fuera lo bastante amena para hacer soportable el resto del día en la escuela.

* * *

**Varias horas después**

─ _¿Se puede saber qué es esto que me diste?_ ─ se decide finalmente a hablar con Kyubey, empezando a dudar de su propia cordura por hacerlo ─ _Esto que me diste no es para ver ningún hilo rojo del destino. Sólo estás relacionándonos de una manera completamente inverosímil ¿Qué pretendes con esto?_

─ _Las conexiones de alma no te muestran lo que quieres ver, sino las cosas como son en realidad_ ─ Kyubey aparece justo enfrente de Homura, haciéndole entender que no era una alucinación ─. _Tal vez sea que no te esperabas que tú u otras personas tengan una conexión distinta a la que tú creíste, pero eso no le quita validez a dichas conexiones_.

─ Pero esto no tiene ningún sentido ─ Homura se decide a hablar, puesto que no había nadie cerca de allí ─. Estoy viendo conexiones que no deberían estar allí. No entiendo cómo demonios Sakura-san pueda tener algún tipo de relación buena con Miki-san, y menos si es amorosa.

─ _Estás viendo conexiones de alma, no con quién se llevan mejor las personas enfrente tuyo _─ insiste Kyubey ─_. La personas no alcanzan ese estado que conocen como enamoramiento con todo aquel con quien se lleven en buenos términos, y alguna vez hay casos de gente que se termina enamorando de personas con las que antes llevaban una relación conflictiva o si acaso tensa. Las conexiones de alma no sirven para medir el nivel de amistad ni de simpatía de una persona con respecto a otra, y es un error pretender comparar una cosa con otra, Akemi Homura_.

Homura no recordaba haber dicho su nombre ante esa cosa, pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, perfectamente lo habría averiguado leyendo su mente, o escuchando de cerca alguna de sus conversaciones. En ese momento le preocupaba algo más.

─ ¿Adónde me lleva esto, entonces? ─ dice al momento en que muestra el hilo atado a su dedo.

─ _Tienes que seguir la longitud del hilo. De ese modo puedes conocer a la persona con la que estás conectada_ ─ Kyubey se acerca sutilmente a Homura, aunque no mostraba la más mínima cautela ─. _No puedo darte ninguna garantía de la clase de persona que estará al otro lado. Puede que se trate de una persona destacada en inteligencia y en cuanto a lo que ustedes llaman "buenas acciones", así como también podría ser un disociado con tendencias destructivas_.

─ ¿Puedo llegar a estar conectada a una persona indeseable? ¿Cómo podría yo estar destinada a una persona así?

─ _Por esa razón es que es mejor llamarlo "conexión de alma" y no "hilo rojo del destino"_ ─ explica Kyubey con una calma que a Homura le parecía perturbadora ─. _Puedes perfectamente hacer caso omiso a todo esto y buscar aquello que defines como felicidad, sin importar que no poseas esa conexión con dicha persona a la que tú elijas. Te he dicho que esa conexión no es un indicador real, sólo una atadura invisible que ciertamente te señala con quién podrías ser más "feliz", pero ese es un estado que sólo es posible si ambos armonizan en cuanto a pensamientos e ideales. Eso desde luego es algo muy complicado, casi imposible, son demasiados factores que hay que juntar. Aunque tú tienes la posibilidad de lograr dichas coincidencias, pero eso depende de ti_.

Homura no quería creer en las palabras de Kyubey, pero sus argumentos eran bastante envolventes. Tenía miedo de que su conexión la llevase a un criminal, a alguien con una personalidad repelente, o a alguien con una edad muy distinta a la suya, pero tenía que asegurarse, por lo que termina decidiendo seguir ese hilo, y Kyubey la sigue a escondidas.

* * *

**Una hora después**

El seguimiento del hilo lleva a Homura hasta el cementerio más cercano. Pese a que nunca antes había puesto un pie allí, Homura había escuchado lo suficiente de éste para estar consciente del sitio en que se encontraba, así como también sabría guiarse en algunas ubicaciones básicas. Homura sentía un escalofrío horrible recorrerle la espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a aquello, pero quería convencerse que simplemente aquella persona estaba visitando a algún familiar fallecido. No podía ser otra cosa.

No pasa mucho desde que entra en el cementerio, cuando ve que Sayaka transitando cerca de allí. Homura frunce el ceño, extrañada de encontrarse a la peliazul por esos lados. Seguramente tenía a alguien allí, pero igual a Homura no le hacía mucha gracia la posibilidad de coincidir con ella a mitad de camino.

Pero no podía recorrer el cementerio a escondidas sólo por evadirla sin parecer una profanadora o una enferma mental. Su única alternativa era avanzando dando la cara, y eso es lo que decide hacer. Afortunadamente Sayaka se va en otra dirección, posiblemente a una floristería que se veía a lo lejos, lo cual a Homura le parece bastante bien. No quería saber qué reacción tendría, temía que se ponga insoportable por saber que es amiga de Kyouko.

Avanza un largo trecho, pasando por tumbas bastante viejas y derruidas, pero no había ninguna presencia en el camino de Homura. Sudaba frío a cada paso que daba, y una vez más mira su hilo. Su camino estaba cerca de su conclusión, podía sentirlo.

─ _Parece que hemos llegado al lugar _─ dice Kyubey.

Homura detiene sus pasos. Su sorpresa la sobrepasaba ampliamente mientras ve hasta dónde llegaba el extremo de aquel hilo: Éste se enterraba frente a una de las lápidas.

La persona conectada a Homura estaba muerta.

Homura se lleva una mano a la frente, horrorizada, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el nombre que estaba recién grabado en la piedra. Kyubey por su parte miraba todo con aparente calma.

─ Kaname Madoka... ¿Es a esa persona con quien este hilo me conecta? ¿De verdad este hilo nos conecta?

─ _Tal parece que así es. Tal vez sea que no tenga mucho de haber muerto, pues usualmente el hilo se va desintegrando para luego establecer una conexión efectiva nueva entre la persona sobreviviente con otra. No me preguntes cómo funciona eso exactamente_ ─ explica Kyubey mientras mira la tumba ─. _Parece que no alcanzaste a conocer a tiempo a esa persona, Akemi Homura_.

─ ¿A ti te lo parece? ─ dice Homura con amargo sarcasmo ─ Una cosa es que mi alma esté conectada a alguien que no conozco de ningún lado y que tal vez no me pueda imaginar quién o cómo es, pero esto es ridículo por donde se le mire ¿Cómo puedo tener conexión alguna con alguien que se murió antes de que pudiera conocerle? ¿Qué clase de truco es éste, Kyubey?

─ _No hay truco. Lo que ves es lo que es, Akemi Homura. Te he dicho que este nexo simplemente es eso, un nexo. Tienes la oportunidad de elegir qué hacer al respecto, ahora que sabes a quién estás conectada._

─ ¿Elegir? ¿Qué se supone que voy a elegir? ─ Homura se quita los lentes para masajear el puente de su nariz ─ No hay nada que pueda elegir. No puedo sencillamente saludar una tumba y preguntarle si podemos conocernos mejor, pero tampoco me siento cómoda volviendo sobre mis pasos. Se supone que estoy en una relación con Takeru-kun, pero ahora no tengo idea de qué decirle siquiera, pues ahora me siento culpable por separarlo de quien sea que esté él conectado.

─ _También te dije que no es obligatorio que las cosas sean así, Akemi Homura. Con una comunicación efectiva y una confianza mutua, ustedes dos pueden hacer una vida perfectamente normal sin muchas complicaciones._

─ ¡Pero igual no me puedo sentir tranquila! Siento como si estuviera rompiendo el equilibrio de gente ajena a mí. Me siento como una intrusa ─ Homura empieza a llorar ─. No puedo seguir adelante con esto... Esto es demasiado para mí...

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ se escucha una voz seca y fría, y Homura se encuentra con Sayaka ─ ¿Acaso conociste a Madoka?

Homura se muestra sorprendida. Mira a su costado, pero ve que Kyubey se había escondido de Sayaka, aunque ella misma sí pudiera verlo. No tenía opción a mentirle, pues después no sabría qué inventar para que Sayaka se creyese el cuento. Ni siquiera había visto a Madoka una sola vez en su vida, por lo que ni siquiera sería capaz de dar una descripción confiable de su aspecto físico.

─ N-no... Es que estoy buscando la tumba de mi abuela, pero es la primera vez que vengo aquí sola...

─ Pues no es esa que está a tu lado, eso te lo aseguro ─ dice Sayaka sin suavizar su voz, como si desconfiara de Homura ─. Allí está mi amiga Madoka, y no creo que ella pudiera ser tu abuela.

No tenía sentido estar allí más tiempo, por lo que Homura se va de allí, fingiendo revisar lápidas para encontrar una que se había inventado. Kyubey la sigue a escondidas, sabiendo que Homura aprovecharía para hablar muy seriamente con él a la primera oportunidad.

* * *

**Entrada del cementerio**

Hitomi acababa de llegar también. Iba a visitar la tumba de Madoka, y también esperaba encontrarse con Sayaka. Poco después de avanzar al interior del recinto se encuentra con Homura alejándose rápidamente. Tal vez fuera que visitara la tumba de algún ser querido, pero eso ya era asunto exclusivo de Homura. Hitomi avanza un poco más hasta encontrarse con Sayaka, la cual estaba dejando unas flores sobre la tumba de Madoka. Era justo la persona que deseaba ver.

─ ¿Sayaka-san?

─ Hitomi... ─ Sayaka se había sorprendido un poco con la llegada de la peliverde, pero luego se queda mirando otra vez la tumba, con gesto ofendido ─ ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a echarme en cara que me ganaste el pulso por Kyousuke-kun?

─ Sabes que no es mi intención, Sayaka-san, pero tampoco es correcto que paralice mi vida y me niegue a mirar hacia delante. Dudo mucho que a Madoka-san le gustase que nos pongamos en esa actitud.

─ Eso es que no te duele tanto que se muriera...

─ ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de amiga sería yo si no me doliera? ─ sostiene Hitomi con seriedad y tristeza ─ Yo solo... no deseo morirme y dejar pendiente todo aquello en que quisiera disfrutar la vida. Sayaka-san, la vida es incierta, no sabemos en qué momento se nos acaba. Podremos vivir hasta las tres cifras, o podríamos morirnos esta misma noche, no puedo saber en qué punto será que caiga, pero por esa misma razón quiero expresar mis sentimientos y alcanzar lo que deseo. Incluso si nos gusta el mismo chico, lo mejor que podrías hacer, por tu propio bien y para reponerte, sería sincerarte e intentarlo para que nunca tengas que pasar por el arrepentimiento de no haberte atrevido. Prefiero verte intentando quitarme a Kamijou-kun y haciéndome enojar antes que verte así, derrotada ante el dolor y el luto.

Sayaka se gira lentamente hacia Hitomi, camina lentamente en dirección a ella. La peliverde se mantiene firme, dispuesta a recibir cualquier respuesta de su parte, pero Sayaka la termina pasando de largo, siendo luego que se detiene para hablarle.

─ Tal vez sea que necesito tiempo. Hitomi, por lo pronto no trates de consolarme, que es lo que menos quiero.

Hitomi suspira. Al menos parecía que se llevaría mejor con Sayaka, pero no encontraba la manera de levantarle el ánimo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora el cuadro que les presento adquiere un matiz más dramático, ¿no les parece? Supongo que ya notan que el drama que padecerá Homura ya empieza a tomar cuerpo (no lo hizo antes, sino justo ahora), y pronto se viene un giro que estoy seguro les interesará.

Hasta otra


	5. Análisis

**Análisis**

Kyouko estaba a la espera de otro día en la escuela, parada en toda la entrada mientras pensaba con pesimismo en la nota que habría sacado en el examen. No le gustaba nada esa actitud, a decir verdad, y le molestaba mucho verse a sí misma en esa faceta, pero en ese momento la preocupación y el pesimismo se habían apoderado de ella.

─ Mierda... Las primeras cuatro preguntas prácticamente las respondí al azar ─ se dice a sí misma mientras se rasca la cabeza ─. Y pensar que esas son las preguntas de mayor valor. Quisiera preguntarle a Homura las respuestas para al menos sentirme segura de si lo hice bien o mal...

─ Buenos días, Sakura-san ─ Kyouko pega un grito y da un salto del susto, y al voltear se encuentra con Hitomi ─. Oh, lo siento. Parece que estabas pensando en algo importante.

─ No me hagas mucho caso. Sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas ─ Kyouko se aclara la garganta antes de seguir ─. Pero dime tú cómo te encuentras. Parece que te levantaste con buen pie.

─ Pues yo me desperté como siempre lo hago. Es que me agrada la elegancia ─ responde Hitomi encogiéndose de hombros ─. Pero el cómo empezó mi día no es la razón por la que te saludo. Es que hay algo que quisiera pedirte ─ Kyouko alza una ceja, mirando fijamente a la peliverde, dándole a entender que contaba con su atención ─. Se que lo que estoy por pedirte suena fuera de lugar, y más tomando en cuenta que ya me lo habías advertido antes, pero quiero pedirte que me ayudes a hacer que Sayaka-san vuelva a sonreír.

─ Me rehúso ─ responde Kyouko automáticamente ─. No existe peor persona en toda Mitakihara para alegrarle el día a Sayaka que yo. Si pretendes meterme en algo que tenga que ver con ella, yo lo veo más bien como que intentas hacer que ella te vea como una enemiga.

─ Vamos, no tienes que poner las cosas en semejante contexto, Sakura-san ─ insiste Hitomi ─. Sayaka-san no es tan desagradable como puedes pensar. Puede que sea impulsiva y no piense mucho antes de actuar, pero es una buena chica que ahora mismo está dolida. Todo lo que hay que hacer es encontrar la manera en que mejore su estado de ánimo ¿No te parece?

─ Igual pienso que vendríamos jugando con fuego si salto a la acción desde un primer momento ─ Kyouko suspira largamente y mira hacia el suelo, como buscando una excusa que jamás encuentra ─. Supongo que no me queda de otra ¿Qué se supone que haré? ¿Hago el papel de abusona y finjo patearte para que salve el día o qué?

─ Eso no hace ninguna falta, Sakura-san. Sólo podríamos tratar de hablar con ella, darle a entender de que la vida sigue, y que Madoka-san no vería con gusto que ella se derrumbe de esa manera.

─ ¿Madoka? ¿Te refieres a Kaname Madoka? ¿La misma chica de las coletas que ayudó a la elaboración del presupuesto de la enfermería?

─ Oh, veo que Madoka-san se hacía notar más de lo que pensaba...

─ ¡Claro que se iba a hacer notar, al menos para mí! Puede que no muchos tomaran en cuenta esa acción de su parte, pero yo sí, si hasta incluso mencioné aquello una vez en una misa de mi padre.

Hitomi suelta un par de risitas, lo cual hace que Kyouko alzara una ceja con curiosidad.

─ Lo siento por reírme, pero es que lo que dijiste por alguna razón me hizo gracia. Es bueno saber que había más gente que tomara en cuenta lo que Madoka-san solía hacer en la escuela.

─ Ok, si así es como vamos a llevar las cosas, creo que estoy a disposición para ayudarte a que tu amiga encuentre un final para su luto ─ el cambio de opinión de Kyouko alegra bastante a Hitomi ─. Pero te dejo a ti el trabajo de planificar lo que debería hacer. No soy muy buena con esas cosas, por mucha vergüenza que me cause esto, y te digo que te voy a cobrar en dulces y entradas al árcade para los próximos dos fines de semana.

Hitomi no se preocupa por la advertencia de Kyouko. Aquello definitivamente era lo de menos. Perfectamente podría ayudarla para hacer que Sayaka pudiese mejorar su estado anímico y se atreva a seguir adelante.

* * *

**Con Homura**

Había evitado encontrarse con Kyouko para que no viese el desastre que estaba hecha en ese momento. Ni siquiera se había cepillado el cabello con el cuidado acostumbrado, haciendo que algunos mechones rebeldes sobresaliesen de manera bastante notoria. Sube un poco la vista, encontrando a aquel gato alienígena nuevamente. Sentía un desagrado tremendo al verlo, pero su reacción fue la más neutra que podía.

─ ¿Vienes a burlarte?

─ _¿Burlarme? Los de mi especie no comprendemos lo que eso significa, a pesar de que conozcamos el concepto de burla según el entendimiento humano _─ la respuesta de Kyubey resulta desagradable para Homura ─. _El hecho es que aceptaste llevar esto a cabo, formar parte de la búsqueda que hacen los de mi especie, y no puedes simplemente hacerte la desentendida, Akemi Homura_.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que haré? ¿Hago esa búsqueda absurda por algo que ni ustedes mismos saben qué es? Esta misión deberían asumirla ustedes mismos. Si no tienen idea de qué es lo que buscan, ¿qué esperan que encuentre yo?

─ _Nunca estuviste obligada a aceptar el trato. Pudiste rechazar mi ofrecimiento y hacer que simplemente me fuera. Con buena probabilidad hubiese sido esa la última vez que me vieras o me oyeras_ ─ Homura siente una gran amargura al tomar en cuenta que lo que dijo Kyubey era verdad ─. _Encontraste la tumba de una chica con la que resultas tener una conexión, pero no por eso debes pensar que es el final del camino. Esto quizás apenas sea el comienzo_.

─ ¿Una chica? ¿Kaname Madoka es una chica? ─ Kyubey asiente, y Homura se lleva una mano a la frente ─ ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de eso antes?

─ _Si no la conocías, lo normal sería que no te des cuenta de ese detalle_.

─ Mejor no digas nada, Kyubey. Esto... esto es demasiado para tan poco tiempo ─ Homura se apoya en una pared, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos ─ ¿Qué clase de truco es este? ¿Cómo va mi alma a estar conectada de esa manera con otra chica, siendo que toda mi vida me había asumido como heterosexual? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?

─ _Supongo que no te agradará que repita lo que he venido diciendo una y otra vez desde ayer_.

─ Kaname Madoka... ¿Quién demonios es ella? ¿Por qué tengo que estar conectada a una total desconocida?

─ ¿Homura? ¿Qué haces hablando sola? ─ aparece Kyouko, haciendo sobresaltar a la pelinegra, mientras que Kyubey se acababa de esconder nuevamente ─ Tal vez te agarré meditando una lección especialmente difícil ¿De qué se trata exactamente? ¿Es sobre un examen que debamos presentar pronto? Por favor dime que no es eso, Homurita, que ayer ni me molesté en abrir un solo libro, y ya soy nefasta cuando estudio.

─ N-no es nada de eso ─ responde torpemente Homura, ajustándose apresuradamente los lentes ─. N-no... es que escuché sobre una chica que se murió...

─ ¿Te refieres a Kaname Madoka?

─ ¿La conoces? ─ Homura se sorprende ante la pregunta de Kyouko.

─ De trato no, pero sí sé que estudió aquí. Ella era la encargada de hacer las presentaciones en la escuela de su clase, y también gustaba de apoyar el funcionamiento de la enfermería, aunque sé que hiciste hasta lo imposible para jamás necesitar caer allí, por lo que no me extraña de que jamás la conocieses ─ Homura abre completamente los ojos al darse cuenta que la tal Madoka en realidad había estado cerca de ella, quizá en algún momento cruzando sus caminos de manera casual ─. Una de sus amigas me habló de ella. Parece algo irónico que la estudiante más avocada a ayudar en cuanto a la salud de todas las personas de esta escuela se muriera enferma. No quise que Hitomi me diera mayores detalles, pues francamene creo que eso sólo haría más mal que bien.

─ Y-yo... Yo no sabía eso...

─ Yo tampoco, y me vine a enterar que ella es la razón por la que Sayaka anda más triste y deprimente que el final de _La tumba de las luciérnagas_. Esta misma mañana me vengo enterando de más cosas que toda esta semana que ha pasado desde que ocurrió aquella tragedia, y no te culpo de estar sorprendida.

─ U-un poco nada más. Es que me alarma saber que la encargada estudiatil de la enfermería se muriera. Me hace preguntarme qué sería de los demás...

─ Se consiguen a alguien más que asuma ese papel. Ese detalle es lo de menos, a decir verdad ─ Kyouko se acerca a Homura y la rodea con un brazo ─. Sé que eres una chica bastante sensible y que te da cosa saber cuando a alguien le pasa eso, pero tranquila, que todavía tenemos bastante por delante, y cosas así no pasan tan seguido como posiblemente te figuras.

Homura asiente más para complacer a Kyouko que por otra cosa. Saber que la tal Madoka siempre estuvo así de cerca, que ese fulano hilo la llevaba a alguien que posiblemente había visto antes, en algún momento sin darse cuenta en absoluto, la inquietaba de sobremanera. Sentía que su vida estaba conformada de mentiras e ilusiones, uno montado sobre otro, varios de los cuales ella misma, sin saberlo, había estado aportando. No quería sentirse culpable por ello, ella no lo sabía, sólo vivía su vida tranquilamente y pretendía armar un proyecto de futuro acorde a sus propios deseos y aspiraciones, todo sin hacerle ningún mal a nadie y sin tener a nadie intentando dañarla de ninguna manera, pero tenía que llegar Kyubey y hacerle ver todas aquellas cosas que definitivamente no la dejaban tranquila, y la hacían sentir miserable y rastrera sin ninguna razón. Y lo peor era que no podía decir nada de ello. No le podía contar a Kyouko que estaba enlazada por un hilo rojo invisible a Sayaka, y no le podía contar que ella tenía su conexión con Madoka sin siquiera haberla conocido ni haberle dirigido la palabra una sola vez en su vida. No tenía idea de qué hacer, y la cosa daba la impresión de ir a peor.

─ Homura, Sakura. Me alegro de haberlas encontrado antes de que empiecen las clases.

Era Takeru. Su llegada enciende todas las alarmas en Homura. Impulsivamente mira hacia el dedo del chico, vislumbrando ese hilo que se diferenciaba tanto del suyo. La mandíbula le temblaba. Sentía que caería presa del pánico en cualquier momento.

─ Eh, simplemente le estaba contando algunas historias referentes a esta escuela, anécdotas un tanto raras y espeluznantes ─ le dice Kyouko al chico ─. Y te advierto que si sientes que Homura te está siendo infiel conmigo, pues te callas y te aguantas, que está conmigo desde antes de que empezaran a salir, así que yo tengo más derecho que tú.

─ Eso no es bueno viniendo de la hija de un pastor de iglesia. Estás pasando por pecadora ─ dice Takeru entre risas.

─ Sólo un poco, bestia.

Homura aprieta los puños. No le molestaba nada la conversación que ellos dos tenían. De hecho, estaba completamente enajenada de aquello, y ni siquiera entendía lo que estaban diciendo. Lo que realmente le molestaba, era la sensación de que todo estaba fuera de lugar. No soportaba salir con alguien con quien no estaba conectada, por mucho que Kyubey le hubiese dicho que no era lo verdaderamente importante, ni toleraba quitarle, según ella misma, la posibilidad de que Takeru esté con quien sea que él esté conectado. Sentía que le cortaba parte de su felicidad y que también le estaba pasando a ella. Quita el brazo de Kyouko de su hombro y se acerca a Takeru. Su gesto empieza a preocupar enormemente a ambos.

─ ¿Homura?

─ Takeru-kun... Lo siento mucho, pero... ─ Homura traga grueso, sintiendo cómo le sudaban las manos ─ Algo ha pasado, y por esa razón... lo mejor es que nuestra relación termine ahora.

─ ¿Estás bromeando? ─ reacciona Kyouko, soltando sin querer su bolso ─ ¿Qué ocurre, Homura? Vamos, sé que lo que te conté no fue precisamente agradable, pero no hay razón para que la pagues con tu tonto novio.

─ L-lo siento, Sakura-san ─ Homura empieza repentinamente a llorar ─. Es... simplemente que no podemos continuar. Lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

─ ¿Qué cosa no tiene futuro, Homura?

─ Simplemente... ─ Homura no sabía qué argumentar, y las palabras por un instante parecían atorarse en su boca ─ Y-yo... lo siento...

Homura empieza a correr, y Takeru y Kyouko se la quedan mirando sin haber entendido absolutamente nada. Estaban boquiabiertos, tratando de unir piezas para ver si así lograban algo.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que le contaste, Sakura?

─ Pues le conté sobre la chica que se murió la semana pasada. Tal vez la agarré en sus días al contarle eso, y por eso se puso hipersensible ─ responde Kyouko rascándose la cabeza ─. Oye, Takeru. Es simple curiosidad la que tengo, pero ¿no será que Homura te está dejando por ser un mal amante? ¿No la complaces como se debe? Háblame con sinceridad, que tal vez sea que terminas en apenas diez segundos lo que la tenga mal.

─ ¿D-de qué rayos hablas, idiota? ─ reacciona el chico sonrojado ─ Nosotros estamos muy jóvenes todavía para eso...

─ Por algo Homura tiene más pinta de trabajar en una iglesia que yo. Una cosa es que yo no tenga tiempo para romances por mi trabajo con mi padre y que no consiga a nadie que esté a mi altura, pero ustedes ya estaban juntos desde hace un año o algo así ¿Para cuándo pretendían ir a la siguiente fase de su relación? No te digo que lo hagan tres veces diarias, pero las relaciones sexuales son un gran complemento para las relaciones de pareja, especialmente cuando son jóvenes, por lo que aunque sea un poquito lo hubiesen intentado, aunque esté mal que yo te aconseje eso.

─ E-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sakura.

─ Meh, da igual. Lo que me debería importar ahora es que ahora tengo a dos personas a las cuales alegrarles la vida ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser una buena persona?

─ No lo sé. Eso deberías verlo tú misma, Sakura.

─ Tal vez. Tú me acompañarás, bestia. Juntos averiguaremos qué viene acongojando a Homura, así que no te hagas el loco.

─ Esto me interesa también, así que igual me ofrecería a ayudar aunque me prefieras fuera ─ dice Takeru con seriedad, y Kyouko sonríe complacida con la respuesta.

─ Perfecto. Nos vemos entonces a la hora del almuerzo, y entre los dos averiguamos lo que le pasa a Homura. Sea lo que sea que le pase, ojalá lo solucionemos al momento, que ya tengo compromiso con Hitomi para consolar a Sayaka, y eso definitivamente me va a significar un dolor de cabeza.

─ Lo sé, Sakura. Yo también quiero que esto tan raro termine pronto.

Kyubey estaba escuchando todo desde su escondite. En realidad aquello no le importaba, pero pensaba que a Homura probablemente sí.

─ _Los humanos definitivamente son seres que van completamente a su manera. Eso los hace bastante interesantes. A ver en qué termina esa misión que su están poniendo, que tal vez me lleve a lo que estamos buscando_.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Los cambios en el ambiente ya se hacen verdaderamente notorios, ¿verdad? Y se viene mucho más, a decir verdad. Pero es preferible no decir más, pues este no es el lugar adecuado para dar semejantes detalles. Mejor lo dejamos para el próximo capítulo y tal, que aquí sólo me queda despedirme.

Hasta otra


	6. Pregunta

¿Saben qué hora es? Ya sé qué dirán, que es la hora para un nuevo capítulo de esta historia La desgracia tras la felicidad. Pero no me refiero a eso, sino a que no tengo mi teléfono a mano, y la PC que estoy usando no es muy confiable para darme una referencia con la hora xD.

**Pregunta**

Las clases habían pasado rápidamente, para alegría de Kyouko, la cual sentía que estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia al sueño. Al menos podría estirar las extremidades mientras cumple con los compromisos asumidos. Mira a Homura, comprobando que seguía allí, bastante triste por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender.

La pelinegra se levanta de su asiento y se dispone a dirigirse al baño, a lo que Kyouko se decide a seguirla, pues estaba decidida a saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento siente que le había llegado un mensaje al teléfono, y allí comprueba que Takeru ya estaba disponible para darle una mano.

─ Diligente, como un verdadero hombre debe ser ─ dice Kyouko entre dientes, sonriendo por la gracia que le causaban sus propias palabras.

No tenía tiempo que perder, así que se pone en marcha mientras va respondiendo al aviso de Takeru para que así puedan encontrarse. La operación daba comienzo en ese momento.

* * *

**Frente a los baños**

Homura sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza por todo lo que había pasado. No quería ver a Kyubey por un buen tiempo, y en lugar de ello quería descansar y algo de tiempo para pensar en lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante. Toda la angustia y el drama la tenían bastante mal.

Ya casi llegaba, pero en cuanto levanta la vista se encuentra con Takeru. Parecía que la estaba esperando, y se veía bastante serio. No sabía de qué manera enfrentarlo, luego de aquella manera tan brusca de cortar con él.

─ ¿Me podrías explicar qué pasó? ─ dice él mientras se cruza de brazos ─ Homura, no sé qué pasó, pero tendría que haber sido grave para que actúes así ¿Qué fue aquello de terminar conmigo sin dar razones?

Homura estaba tiesa como estatua. Era cierto todo lo que Takeru había dicho, y pensar en ello le hacía darse cuenta que no pensó bien las cosas en aquel momento. Ahora parecía que no tenía más alternativa que asumir la responsabilidad por sus propias palabras, sólo que no tenía idea de cómo hacer tal cosa.

─ Yo también quiero saber ─ la intervención de Kyouko asusta a Homura ─. Oye, sé que te afectó lo que te dije, pero no deberías tomártelo de esa manera. No es como si eso nos fuese a pasar hoy mismo a los tres. Son simplemente cosas que a veces llegan a pasar, pero que igual hay que seguir adelante para que no sientas que dejas nada pendiente.

─ Eso sonó bastante profundo, Sakura.

─ Una chica me lo enseñó hace poco.

Homura mira hacia Kyouko y Takeru de manera alternada. No se sentía para nada a gusto guardando ese secreto tan amargo, pero tampoco veía que le fueran a creer si decía la verdad, además que tampoco quería involucrarlos en aquel asunto con aquel adefesio alienígena. Quería pensar en algo que le permitiese hacer tiempo, escapar de las preguntas de sus dos mejores amigos para así pensar tranquilamente en lo que debería hacer con esa visión que adquirió.

─ L-lo siento, chicos ─ es lo primero que se le ocurre decir ─. Lamento bastante el preocuparlos de este modo, pero es que sí me da algo de miedo. Q-quiero saber... quiero saber cómo quitarme esta sensación de encima.

─ Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Para eso es que estamos aquí, a tu lado ─ dice Takeru tendiendo su mano hacia Homura ─. Si necesitas algo, sabes que nos lo puedes decir.

─ Takeru-kun... Muchas gracias, y lo siento mucho por cortarte de esa manera. He sido demasiado brusca ─ Homura se inclina de un modo un poco exagerado, y Takeru le da una palmada para que alzase otra vez el rostro ─. Pero quisiera un poco de tiempo para pensar en todo esto, y quiero comprender lo que dijo Sakura-san, y para eso necesito algo de espacio por lo pronto.

─ O sea que no vuelven ─ Kyouko se cruza de brazos y bufa con cierto fastidio ─. Es una lástima, pero está bien, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a sobreactuar. Haces que nos preocupemos mucho por ti, tonta.

─ Lo entiendo, Sakura-san. Y gracias por tus palabras. Sé que me ayudarán a levantar la moral.

─ Eso espero, y si al final no te decides a volver con el bobo de Takeru, ya sabes que yo estoy disponible ─ bromea la pelirroja dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amiga ─. En ese caso date un respiro, aunque igual esta tarde pasaré a visitarte. Ni se te ocurra que por andar de elocuente te desharás fácilmente de mí.

─ No te preocupes, Sakura-san. Yo... sólo tengo que solucionar unos asuntos familiares, nada extraordinario. Simplemente estaba un poco preocupada con eso cuando me contaste lo que aquella chica. Ya verás que no hay problema. Y gracias por tu paciencia, Takeru-kun.

Takeru termina cediendo al igual que Kyouko y le da también unas palabras de aliento, esperando que recupere el ánimo. Al final habían concluido que Homura simplemente tuvo un bajón emocional o algo así, posiblemente por estar en sus días o por haberse tomado fuera de hora algún suplemento, pero igual decidieron que mejor la apoyaban.

─ ¿Asuntos familiares? ─ dice Takeru en cuanto él y Kyouko se alejan una distancia prudente de Homura ─ No recuerdo la última vez que ella se atrevió a mencionar a su familia.

─ Yo también estuve a punto de olvidar que tiene una ─ le responde la pelirroja con un ligero enojo ─. No sé para qué querrían aparecer nuevamente. Fuimos nosotros y nuestros padres quienes prácticamente levantamos a Homura de la miseria en que estaba sumergida cuando se mudó a Mitakihara ─ Takeru frunce el ceño mientras continuaba Kyouko ─. No sé para qué tendría Homura que estar resolviendo un "problema familiar", cuando ellos hace tiempo que ni le dirigen la palabra desde hace años. Todo lo que decía antes podría creerlo, pero esto... Nos debe estar mintiendo. No hay manera de que sus padres vayan de pronto a recordar que ella existe.

─ ¿Qué hacemos en ese caso, Sakura?

─ Dejarla por un rato. Ya veremos luego lo que realmente le pasa, aunque no soy muy paciente para esas cosas ─ Kyouko se cruza de brazos y alza la vista al techo ─. De todos modos, ya tengo otro compromiso que debo atender.

─ Entonces volveremos a abordar a Homura en otra ocasión...

─ Elemental, mi estimado Wattson.

* * *

**Baño**

Homura se había lavado dos veces la cara, pero igual sentía unas ganas horribles de hacerlo nuevamente. Estaba hecha un lío por dentro, no sabía qué demonios hacer para sentirse mejor. Inventando excusas para apartar a Takeru y Kyouko, sabía que les terminó contando algo completamente estúpido y difícil de creer ¿Problemas familiares? Homura hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía eso antes de llegar a Mitakihara. La única familia que posee es precisamente Takeru y Kyouko, si eran precisamente los padres de ellos los que le pagan el alquiler de su casa. Fue un error abrumador venirles con esa excusa.

─ No me extrañaría que después vuelvan más preocupados que antes. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando dije eso...

─ _No sé de qué hablas exactamente, pero se nota que no te dejó satisfecha el modo en que los evadiste_.

─ ¿Otra vez tú? ─ Homura aprieta los dientes con rabia ─ ¿No sientes que he tenido suficiente de ti?

─ _No comprendo lo que estás diciendo, pero si estoy aquí es porque veo que esto es importante. Estoy en el deber de supervisar la decisión que piensas tomar con la visión que te di_.

─ ¿No podrías tomarlo de regreso e irte a molestar a alguien que sí le haga gracia esto?

─ _Para conseguir a alguien así, sería casi obligatorio hacer pública mi existencia, algo que mi especie decidió siglos atrás que no debíamos considerar como una opción_ ─ Kyubey sale de las sombras para que Homura pudiese verla ─. _En todo caso, esa visión forzosamente deberás tenerla por un tiempo. Yo no te la puedo quitar ahora mismo. Deberías tener en cuenta en el futuro que los dones extraordinarios acarrean retos y contras igualmente extraordinarios, Akemi Homura_.

─ Ya, eso es algo que jamás en la vida podré olvidar. No volveré a aceptar algo así sin leer las letras pequeñas antes.

Kyubey se abstiene de decir nada por un rato, lo cual era agradecido por Homura. Pero sabía que esperaba el mejor momento para decir algo. No sabía exactamente qué, pero no tenía dudas de que Kyubey tenía algo para decir. Se termina de secar la cara y las manos, y se mira fijamente en el espejo.

─ Fui tirada por mis padres a varios hospitales por mi condición enfermiza, pero no fue para curarme, sino para no ver ellos directamente por mi bienestar. Jamás tuvieron fe en que me curaría y crecería, me vieron como un fallo sin dignidad ni sentimientos, y mi llegada a Mitakihara fue solamente para que ya no tuviera tan fácil rogar por su atención. Era una niña ingenua que sólo quería atención y cariño, y eso fue lo que Takeru-kun y Sakura-san me dieron. Supe entonces que no valía la pena volver a buscarlos. Nunca más los volví a llamar,, y ni siquiera me hizo falta pedirles a las enfermeras que no dijeran nada cuando me fui del hospital, si igual ellos no me buscaron ni me llamaron, y gracias a mis amigos fue que pude mejorar mi estado de salud, y ahora estoy aquí, en el último año de preparatoria, con miras al nivel universitario, gracias al apoyo de ellos, el mismo que mis padres en ningún momento me dieron. No entiendo para qué los mencioné ante Sakura-san y Takeru-kun. Ese fue un error bastante ridículo.

─ _¿No será que buscas en tus carencias pasadas una excusa para no atormentarte tanto por las conexiones de alma y la impresión que su conocimiento te ha dado?_

─ Tal vez, aunque igual siento que no pude pensar en algo menos oportuno ─ Homura se apoya del lavamanos y mira fijamente a Kyubey ─. Pero eso no importa. He decidido hace mucho tiempo ignorar ese tema y hacer mi propia vida. Este infierno que estoy viviendo sólo va a empeorar si vengo a entrometer ese tema porque sí. Y tú, Kyubey, sé que tienes algo que decir ¿De qué se trata?

─ _Es positivo que finalmente lo esperes, Akemi Homura. En ese caso te haré una pregunta, y la respuesta que des podría ser fundamental para el uso que le otorgues a tu visión de las conexiones de alma_ ─ Homura asiente, esperando que Kyubey fuese al grano ─. _Akemi Homura, ¿a qué conclusión has llegado por ahora, y qué piensas de la gente en relación a sus conexiones de alma?_

Homura aprieta los labios. La pregunta le parecía bastante incómoda. pero una vez que lo ve, llega rápidamente a una conclusión. Mira al gato alien por unos segundos.

─ Pienso... Que hay mucha gente equivocada con sus decisiones. Puedo entender que no sean capaces de ver estos hilos tan extraños, además que cada quien tiene deberes y problemas que atender, pero también es cierto que a veces son cosas superficiales las que llevan a algunos a juntarse, en vez de darse un tiempo para conocer mejor a aquella persona a la que estén conectadas... ─ Homura cierra los ojos, como si estuviera meditando lo que iba a decir a continuación ─ ¿Es posible tener una conexión de esas con una persona que se encuentra muy lejos?

─ _Sólo si ese alejamiento es ocasional y lleva poco tiempo, o si ambas personas han coincidido antes y están juntas desde antes de dicho alejamiento. Una conexión de alma a gran distancia sin ton ni son sería un despropósito_.

─ Eso significa que la conexión de las demás personas que han errado en su elección no pueden estar demasiado lejos...

─ _¿Qué es lo que realmente pretendes, Akemi Homura?_

─ Quiero probar a corregir esto. No se supone que esto me importe en absoluto, pero tampoco consigo mantenerme indiferente. Quiero intentarlo, no puedo evitarlo. Siento... Siento que las cosas van mal si por lo menos Sakura-san y Takeru-kun no están con las personas a las que sí están conectadas.

─ _La idea que tienes es algo extraña, pero puedes intentarlo. Yo por mi parte me dedicaré a ver lo que logras con eso_.

Homura asiente. En ese momento suena la campana, y Homura se apresura para regresar al salón.

* * *

**Después de clases**

Kyouko se encuentra rápidamente con Hitomi en uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Para ella aquello ocurrió de una manera bastante oportuna al no encontrarse a mitad de camino con Sayaka. Hitomi saluda cordialmente a Kyouko, y ésta se limita a responder con gestos bastante simples.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado para que ayudemos a Sayaka?

─ Estaba pensando en que podríamos empezar con que ustedes dos hagan las pases, y yo estaré allí para ser mediadora, a fin de que el proceso sea más sencillo ─ responde la peliverde tranquilamente, a lo que Kyouko alza una ceja.

─ Eso es bastante más sencillo de lo que creía que ibas a decir.

─ Para cosas así no hace falta complicarse la vida, Sakura-san. Sólo quiero que ella vea de una manera más optimista algunas cosas, como que no vale la pena que ustedes dos se peleen, o que el hecho de que Kamijou-kun no le correspondiese no signifique que dejen de ser amigos. Por allí se establece un punto de partida para que vaya superando el luto por Madoka-san.

─ A juzgar por lo que dices, debo suponer que el niño lindo de Kyousuke viene con nosotras.

─ En efecto, Sakura-san. Los tres juntos iremos a hablar con Sayaka-san.

─ Je, eso significa que no tendré tiempo para aburrirme. Ahora sí me emociona ir.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

El detalle familiar de Homura no es demasiado importante. Sólo lo uso para explicar, de un modo poco convencional, el hecho de que, como dije en el primer capítulo, Homura vive sola y que no se haga una sola referencia familiar antes, además que esto sirve como mala excusa para que Homura tenga algo de tiempo para sopesar la reacción que tuvo ante Kyouko y Takeru. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto, y muy poquito será lo que vuelva a mencionar del tema, si es que lo hago, y eso sería para el final. Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí. Nos vemos pronto.

Hasta otra


	7. Operación

Un saludo cordial para todo el público lector de los fanfics de Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo para que disfruten de su encierro (¿qué se siente? preguntan los canarios).

**Operación**

Hitomi y Kyouko se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela, esperando a que Kyousuke apareciese para hablar con él respecto al plan de la peliverde para así darle ánimos a Sayaka. Kyouko seguía sin sentirse demasiado convencida al respecto, pero no veía otra alternativa para ayudarla a que dejase de estar tan amargada.

─ Ya estoy aquí ─ se anuncia Kyousuke algo agitado ─. Lamento la tardanza. No lograba encontrar la última partitura a la hora de guardar mis cosas.

─ Un verdadero hombre no pone excusas. Simplemente asume que llega tarde y se disculpa ─ le dice Kyouko ─. Ahora bien, ya podemos empezar con el tema. Adelante, Hitomi.

─ Etto... gracias, Sakura-san ─ Hitomi se aclara la garganta antes de continuar ─. Muy bien, estamos aquí los tres para interceptar a Sayaka-san en cuanto emprenda la salida de la escuela, todo con el fin de ayudarle a sobrellevar el luto por la muerte de Madoka-san.

─ Sí, algo así tenía entendido ─ Kyousuke asiente de acuerdo ─. Pero en ese caso tendremos que esperar un rato. Hace un momento la había visto subir hasta el techo de la escuela. Supongo que sería para dedicar otro minuto de silencio.

─ Lo que tú supones, yo lo considero una certeza ─ le dice Kyouko con aburrimiento ─. En todo caso no importa. Tengo bastante tiempo para esperarla.

Hitomi y Kyousuke se miran mutuamente. La pelirroja realmente tenía unas ideas un tanto alocadas a la hora de expresarse, aunque lejos de ser incómodas, pensaban que en ella estaba ese toque alegre y capaz de improvisar que necesitaban para que Sayaka contemple una reacción diferente, para que vuelva a sonreír.

Hitomi mira la hora, notando que todavía era algo temprano, así que realmente no había problema para esperar a Sayaka. Tampoco había mucha gente, lo cual también le parecía beneficioso, pues le parecía que sólo ellos tres podían formar parte en ese frente para hablar con Sayaka.

* * *

**Con Homura**

Ya habiendo regresado a casa, Homura se avoca a cambiarse con un apuro del que ella misma no se percata. Estaba inconscientemente ansiosa por un baño frío, pese a que no sentía mucho agrado por el agua que estuviera menos que tibia. Pero así eran las cosas en ese momento. Sentía que su cabeza estaba mal en ese momento. Desde que tomó su decisión se había estado sintiendo mal.

¿Cómo había llegado a semejante conclusión? Tenía que estar loca ¿De qué manera podría materializar su determinación de corregir los enredos que hallaba en casi todos sus compañeros de clase con el fulano enlace de alma? Era una de tantas preguntas que, mientras más repasaba, menos clara era la respuesta que pretendía encontrarle a todo aquello.

─ ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento rara? ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

─ _Tal vez se deba a la conclusión que me comentaste_ ─ aunque no se le viera, Homura sabía que Kyubey andaba por allí ─. _Puede que no estés del todo segura de lo que pretendas, como si hubiese un conflicto interno_.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer? ─ Homura se dirige al baño casi arrastrando los pies ─ No quiero seguir viendo esos hilos sin coincidir. Me causan una desazón horrible. Me repugna ver esos desaciertos.

La cosa iba tan mal que ni siquiera había prestado atención a las clases, lo cual, a pesar de que nadie llegó a darse cuenta de ello, a Homura obviamente le preocupaba mucho. Estaba a las puertas de su propio futuro, y las preocupaciones sólo se entrometían y le generaban un dolor de cabeza tras otro. Se sostiene la sien al momento de entrar al baño, y se despoja del resto de su ropa con bastante apuro antes de abrir los grifos y dejar que el agua la enfriase. Era, efectivamente, lo que necesitaba.

─ _¿Cómo pretendes empezar todo esto, Akemi Homura?_

─ Ya lo pensaré a su debido tiempo. Pero por lo pronto sólo quiero darle un respiro a mi cerebro.

─ _Eso no tiene sentido. Se supone que el cerebro está en constante actividad, y en toda su extensión. El cerebro en pausa parcial o total sólo significa problemas serios para el cuerpo y el ser vivo en sí_.

─ Eso ya lo sé. Sólo no entenderías lo que realmente quiero decir.

Sabía que tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza por un momento. Por su propio bien, tenía que descansar de todas aquellas preocupaciones, aunque no le fuera fácil lograrlo. Claramente había sido un error aceptar aquel ofrecimiento de Kyubey. Era enteramente su culpa, pues ni siquiera estuvo obligada a aceptar algo que no comprendía, e igual tuvo que meter la pata.

─ _Tal vez tenga que dejarte pensar en lo que harás para poner en marcha lo que has decidido. Tendrás que descansar por ahora, o mañana tendrás problemas, Akemi Homura_.

* * *

**Preparatoria**

Sayaka finalmente aparece, y apenas daba señas de ver por dónde andaba. Andaba con una despreocupación tremenda, ignorante de todo lo que había a su alrededor, hasta que casi choca con Hitomi, la cual esbozaba una triste sonrisa.

─ Hola, Sayaka-san. Me imagino que estabas dándote un tiempo mientras los demás se iban.

─ Sí, algo así ─ responde Sayaka sin ganas.

─ Oye, sé que ahora mismo estás triste, pero he pensado en algo... Quiero ayudarte a levantarte del estado en que te encuentras.

─ Pues buena suerte, Hitomi ─ Sayaka intenta caminar a un lado de Hitomi ─. Madoka fue mi primera amiga. Gracias a ella tirando un cubo fue que se me cayó mi primer diente, gracias a ella aprendí a cortar cabello...

─ A costa de ella. Yo estaba ahí, cuando éramos pequeñas.

Sayaka queda en silencio unos cuantos segundos, mirando el cielo. Parecía que el mundo se estaba burlando, o que no le importaba en lo más mínimo aquella pérdida. Estaba totalmente despejado y alegre aquel cielo.

─ Casi que aprendí a hablar estando ella ahí. Y ahora... simplemente no sé qué hacer...

─ Pero tienes que encontrar tu camino otra vez, Sayaka-san. Madoka-san se sentiría bastante mal si te viera así, puede que incluso te lo recrimine.

─ No me digas esas cosas ahora. No me siento lista...

─ ¿Y para cuándo es que lo estarás? ─ Kyouko no aguanta y se hace ver antes de que Hitomi le dijera.

─ ¿Y ésta a qué viene? ─ Sayaka pone mala cara, como si viera algo repugnante.

─ Tengo nombre. Gracias por la preocupación ─ Kyouko también mira mal a Sayaka, pero simplemente lo hace a modo de respuesta.

─ No tengo ningún interés en saber o recordar tu nombre ni nada de ti, tarada.

─ Je... Se nota que quieres pelea ─ Kyouko ya empezaba a apretar los puños.

─ Chicas, este no es lugar ni momento para que estén peleando ─ Hitomi se pone en medio, pero era casi como si fuese invisible.

─ Mejor piérdete, que no recuerdo que nadie te haya llamado ─ Sayaka ya estaba a que se lanzaba contra Kyouko.

─ Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy aquí precisamente para ayudar.

─ ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

─ ¡Les estoy diciendo que dejen de pelear! ─ nuevamente parecía que Hitomi no estuviera.

─ ¿Es que no pueden evitar meterse en problemas? ─ Kyousuke también se mete en medio.

─ ¿También tú, Kyousuke-kun? ─ Sayaka se sentía indignada al ver al chico interferir ─ ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué están defendiéndola?

─ Nosotros no estamos defendiendo a nadie. Se supone que es por tu bien ─ le responde Kyousuke con seriedad ─. Sayaka, estamos aquí para ayudarte, y Sakura-san aceptó dejar de lado sus problemas contigo para que dejes de lado la depresión que tienes.

Sayaka se queda callada. No sabía qué responder al respecto, aunque no es como si se sintiera precisamente halagada, ni le hacía ver a Kyouko de un modo diferente. Lo que podía hacer por lo pronto, mientras se quedaba mirando a Hitomi y Kyousuke, era refunfuñar. Incluso en su estado depresivo, ella sabía que sería exageradamente infantil y ridículo de su parte ponerse a hacer berrinche con respecto a que Kyouko esté allí para ayudarla, por mucho que aquello no la convenciese. Hitomi por su parte suspira largamente, aliviada de que Kyousuke pudiera intervenir de una manera bastante oportuna.

─ Mejor deberíamos olvidarlo ─ dice Kyouko cruzando sus brazos ─. Ya tenía en cuenta que habría problemas si me metía en esto, pero francamente no esperaba que Sayaka dé esa imagen tan triste de despreciar la ayuda de sus amigos. No tiene sentido ayudar a quien no quiere ayuda, así que me retiro.

Hitomi y Kyousuke iban a objetar, pero Sayaka, provocada por aquellas palabras, se lanza hacia Kyouko para golpearla. La pelirroja en realidad había esperado que aquello pasara, y en el acto se prepara para aguantar la embestida de Sayaka. Ambas caen al suelo de inmediato, empezando a agarrarse: Kyouko para anular los potenciales golpes de Sayaka, y ésta para alcanzar a la pelirroja. Ese forcejeo acababa en un punto muerto, y Hitomi y Kyouko se preocupan mucho al pensar que se harían daño inútilmente.

─ ¡Ya paren, por favor! ─ ruega Hitomi.

─ ¡Ya basta! ─ Kyousuke pretendía interferir, pero...

─ ¡Mejor quédense atrás! ─ Kyouko lanza a Sayaka contra el suelo, quedando ella en posición ventajosa ─ Que Sayaka se desahogue todo lo que quiera. Vamos, sigue si realmente tienes la estúpida idea de que eso te hará sentir mejor.

Sayaka se enfurecía todavía más, pero Kyouko conseguía tenerla bien bloqueada para que no diera un solo golpe. Al final, Sayaka termina por abandonar su forcejeo, comprendiendo lo inútil de su esfuerzo. Kyouko se ríe al ver que había funcionado.

─ ¿Ya se te pasó la agresividad para que te dejes ayudar?

Hitomi y Kyousuke no entendían lo que quiso decir la pelirroja con eso. Les había tomado completamente de sorpresa la provocación en primer lugar, y más todavía aquella declaración, fuera de lugar desde todo punto de vista. Sayaka respiraba agitadamente, y también se notaba cómo apretaba los dientes, pero no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre de Kyouko. Parecía que el plan de Kyouko, fuera cual fuese, estaba funcionando.

─ ¿En qué estabas pensando, Sakura-san? ─ Hitomi igual no pudo evitar regañarla.

─ No tiene nada de malo ─ Kyouko suelta a Sayaka y se levanta como si nada ─. Esto simplemente estará condenado al fracaso si tu amiguita va por ahí con la hostilidad contenida. Es preferible que descargue todo lo que tenga, para que así podamos empezar... no con buen pie, que no lo creo, pero sí con el mejor posible.

─ Tu idea es demasiado estúpida ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir eso? ─ Sayaka también se levanta, aunque con algo de torpeza.

─ No es estúpida, sino inusual ─ Kyouko sonríe burlona ─. Y ahora que estás mejor, nos vas a tener que acompañar a... ¿adónde iremos, Hitomi?

─ Pues tenía pensado dar una vuelta mientras hablamos. Se supone que tenemos que empezar por... animarte, Sayaka-san.

─ ¿Acaso están diciendo que estoy enferma?

─ No, pero terminaremos por considerarte tal si no te arreglas, idiota.

Sayaka gruñe, y Kyouko sonríe tranquilamente. Ahora sí se estaba moviendo de una manera bastante más magistral de lo que los demás podrían percibir. En el fondo Kyouko respetaba tanto el plan como la intención de Hitomi, pero a su vez sentía que sería capaz de llegar a Sayaka a través de la provocación que llevaba a cabo. Era como si la conociese bien, pese a que nunca antes había tenido una conversación larga con ella, ni estuviera segura del entorno en que ésta vivía normalmente.

─ No me convence salir a pasear. Prefiero irme a casa ─ Sayaka trata de evadir a todos, pero Kyousuke se atraviesa.

─ Sayaka, no tienes que estar sumida toda la vida en la melancolía. Puede que yo no conociera tan bien a Madoka como tú, pero estoy estoy de acuerdo con Hitomi: Me extrañaría mucho que a Madoka le hiciese gracia si te viera de esa manera. Date la oportunidad para volver a sentir algo.

─ Kyousuke-kun...

─ Sayaka-san, ven con nosotros y trata de recuperar tu perspectiva alegre. Tú lo mereces.

─ ¿Qué les dices? ─ Kyouko se lleva las manos a la cintura, mirando seriamente a Sayaka ─ Puedes decirme que no todo lo que tú quieras, que a mí me da igual, pero a tus amigos que se preocupan por ti no les deberías responder mal.

Sayaka aprieta los labios. Otra vez estaba Kyouko provocando, pero por desgracia dicha provocación era con palabras ciertas y bien fundamentadas. Al cabo de unos segundos se ve obligada a relajar su gesto, sabiendo que ya no lograría nada oponiendo resistencia a lo que le estaban diciendo.

─ Muy bien, ustedes ganan ¿Dónde es nuestra primera parada?

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Homura se estaba vistiendo lentamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pues trataba de visualizar lo primero que tendría que hacer. Era bastante afortunada de que los deberes no eran muchos ni muy complicados, para que así su cumplimiento no le exigiese demasiado esfuerzo, tomando en cuenta cómo estaba al momento que había regresado de clases. Su desayuno fue breve, pues el apetito no era muy abundante en ella. Tal vez fuera que había cenado bastante bien, pero igual tenía su bento lo bastante listo para no pasarlo mal en clases en caso de que su escaso apetito la molestase pronto.

─ _Parece que ya tienes claro cómo empezar a hacer lo que habías dicho, Akemi Homura_ ─ nuevamente se aparece Kyubey en cuanto Homura termina de desayunar.

─ Sí, pero no creo necesitarte por ahora, así que no me molestes ─ Homura recoge sus cosas y va a ponerse los zapatos ─ ¿No hay otra cosa que tengas que hacer ahora mismo que no sea incordiar mi mañana?

─ _Es lamentable que pretendas ver mis acciones de esa manera. Y sólo para darle una respuesta a tu pregunta, no tengo otra cosa por hacer ahora mismo. Lo que es más, pretendía hacerte compañía_.

─ No la necesito ni la quiero. Prefiero ir a mi propio ritmo y hacer lo que yo decida sola.

─ _¿Y qué es exactamente lo que harás en principio?_

Homura ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Por un breve instante se quedaba quieta, con el pomo en la mano, y luego mira al alienígena.

─ Quiero corregir las elecciones de todos. Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Quiero deshacerme de estas visiones, y creo que sólo lo lograré juntando a las personas adecuadas.

Kyubey permanece impasible mientras ve a Homura cerrar. Por dentro se preguntaba cómo es que Homura iba a lograr algo así.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Dos proyectos paralelos se llevan a cabo: uno de parte de Homura, y el otro encabezado por Kyouko, y no creo que haga falta señalar que a partir de aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa. Espero que les vaya bien en su confinamiento, y recuerden portarse bien y cuidarse, que de lo contrario despertarán todos los días con buitres vigilando en sus ventanas.

Hasta otra


	8. Visualización

¿Cuál deseo es el que ustedes tienen? El mío es no hacer nada el día de hoy (deseo casi cumplido xD). Puella Magi Madoka Magica y sus derivaciones no me pertenecen y todo esto, pero si lo fuera...

**Visualización**

Homura ya estaba de regreso a clases. Ya había estado el día anterior, pero luego de los dolores de cabeza que había sufrido, ahora tenía la sensación de haber estado ausente por semanas. Incluso se desorientó un poco en la entrada, aunque rápidamente recupera la orientación.

Se cambia los zapatos rápidamente, entusiasmada por empezar todo aquello que se había propuesto hacer. Y casualmente se le acerca Kyouko, la chica a la que quería ver en ese momento.

─ ¿Has descansado bien?

─ Kyouko-san, buenos días ─ Homura se acerca a la pelirroja ─. Me extraña que anoche no me llamaras para que te ayudara con la tarea.

─ ¿Había tarea? Creo que me quedé dormida más tiempo de lo normal ─ Kyouko se rasca la cabeza con pesar, y Homura enarca las cejas algo preocupada ─. Bueno, ya me dirás en cuanto lleguemos al salón, así que vamos rápido.

─ Sabes que no puedo correr tanto. Simplemente no tengo tanto aguante.

─ Pero es que si de verdad hay tarea no podemos esperar. Vamos de una vez.

Homura suspira y va tras Kyouko, pero lo hace a su ritmo. Kyouko era demasiado rápida y enérgica para ella, simplemente no podía alcanzarla si se ponía así, y tampoco podría hablarle sobre lo que pretendía. Tal vez tenía que esperar un poco más, o redirigir su enfoque, según lo que ocurra.

* * *

**Salón de clases**

Kyouko y Homura ya estaban en sus lugares. Homura había tenido que acceder a darle sus apuntes a Kyouko para que no estuviera perdida en las nubes en cuanto empiecen las clases. A mitad de ello aparece Sayaka, y Homura pensó que sería el momento ideal para hablar al respecto con su amiga.

─ Parece que Miki-san acaba de llegar también.

─ Sí, me sorprende que lo haga. Ayer no la dejamos en paz ni un solo momento ─ responde Kyouko, y Homura voltea a mirarla, sorprendida.

─ ¿Hablaste con Miki-san ayer? ¿No se pelearon?

─ Eso también, pero logré aplacarla. Tú sabes que soy capaz de eso y de mucho más ─ Kyouko se ríe con algo de arrogancia ─. También estaban Hitomi y el niño lindo.

─ ¿Te refieres a Kamijou-kun?

─ El que viste y calza, jeje.

Homura estaba sorprendida por ello. Por un momento creyó que haría falta para tratar de acercarlas, y por eso es que saber que Kyouko ya intentó ayudar a Sayaka la agarra completamente desprevenida. Eso obviamente tendría que alegrarle, pues le facilitaba muchísimas cosas. Al momento de salir de su ensimismamiento, ve que Kyouko lanza una bola de papel a la cabeza de Sayaka, la cual la mira con fastidio.

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ Esta tarde salimos otra vez, así que estás advertida.

─ Como sea ─ Sayaka regresa su atención a lo que hacía antes.

Eso era lo que Homura necesitaba para confirmar lo que Kyouko le dijo. No había pizca de mentira en aquello. Definitivamente aquello era mejor, pero nuevamene sentía aquella molesta espinita, algo que le decía que estaba fuera de su lugar, que había equivocado en las decisiones de su vida.

─ Ojalá jamás hubiese aceptado...

─ ¿Aceptar qué? ─ Homura se sobresalta ante la voz de Kyouko ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso alguien te timó con una oferta dudosa?

─ Ehhh... S-sí, eso fue ─ Homura siente que se le caían los lentes, así que se los ajusta ─. Había un señor que estaba vendiendo unas verduras a mitad de precio, y después que las compré terminé encontrando que estaban podridas.

─ Vaya gente más asquerosa. Deberías ser más observadora, Homura, que eres lista y debes dejarte ver la cara de esa manera. Y si algún día lo vuelves a ver, me avisas para que juntas le demos su merecido.

─ G-gracias por el consejo, Kyouko-san.

Ni ella misma sabía cómo elaborar esa mentira tan rápido, pero fue suficiente para convencer a Kyouko. Había venido con una idea tan fijamente puesta que casi se queda sin recursos, lo que la llevaría a tener que confesar su contacto con el tal Kyubey.

─ En fin, te agradezco que me ayudaras, Homura. No sé lo que haría sin ti ─ Kyouko empieza a guardar todos sus cuadernos ─. Y como te estaba diciendo, habíamos estado llevando a Sayaka de paseo para que se le quitara lo amargada... ─ se interrumpe al sentir que Sayaka le lanza de vuelta la bola de papel en la cabeza ─ Corrección, para que se le quitara la misería que tenía y que no podía con ella, y que todavía no puede.

─ Ya veo. Supongo que les requiere un esfuerzo arduo.

─ No tanto como piensas, Homura. Tampoco es que enseñando a un león a bañarse. No, sólo tengo que caminar al lado de Sayaka, sino que tengo que hacer de apoyo para Hitomi y Kyousuke a la hora en que ellos pretendan sacarle conversación. Es todo un plan finamente elaborado, casi como si fuera parte de una agencia de inteligencia, para que de ese modo Sayaka deje atrás todo ese pesar, aunque obviamente se trata de una tarea ardua, pues es bastante densa para dejarse ayudar.

─ ¿Te das cuenta que te oigo fuerte y claro, estúpida? ─ dice Sayaka, pero Kyouko la ignora completamente.

─ Tal vez debas sumarte tú también, Homura. Es bastante divertido, y estoy segura que también tú te animarás con eso, y con muchísima facilidad.

─ P-pues suena tentador, pero no sé si realmente sea correcto que yo me inmiscuya en eso, Kyouko-san.

─ Tonterías, Homurita. Esta clase de paseos, que te lo digo yo, vendrán geniales para quien sea que tenga alguna depresión o que simplemente ande por ahí melancólica. Ya hasta pienso decirle a mi padre de esto para que organicemos su implementación en feligreses con problemas económicos o maritales.

Nuevamente estaba ahí Kyouko, mareando completamente a Homura con alegatos tales que hasta para ella resultaban geniales. Kyouko tenía una naturalidad pasmosa para compensar su falta de inteligencia con un ingenio que no veía de dónde sacaba, y ahora con el apoyo de Hitomi, pues simplemente no parecía que a Kyouko la fuese a detener nadie. Pero en cualquier caso, el hecho era que Kyouko ya está haciendo por sí misma la tarea de irse acercando a Sayaka, por lo que Homura ahora tenía que pensar en su siguiente paso: Tenía que identificar con quién estaba conectado Takeru, para así propiciar el acercamiento con aquella persona que Takeru merecía.

Pero eso era algo que tendría que esperar, pues las clases justo dan comienzo. Homura en ese momento no tenía ninguna prisa, sino que tenía bastante tiempo para repasar su plan y tratar de prevenirse mejor ante cualquier sorpresa que se le pudiera presentar.

* * *

**Hora del almuerzo**

─ ¡Homura, me alegro de verte nuevamente!

Homura ya empezaba a descubrir lo que había traído para almorzar cuando llegaba precisamente el chico que estaba esperando. Kyouko lanza una mirada a Takeru, indicando que todo quedaba de su parte para que volviesen a salir, o por lo menos definir mejor los términos en que deban quedar en adelante. Homura no se da cuenta de aquella muda comunicación que habían establecido sus dos amigos, ni entiende por qué Kyouko se levanta de su asiento.

─ Homura, mejor te dejo con el tonto de tu ex porque tengo que ayudar a Hitomi. Puedes ir a buscarnos después de comer, y lo que es más, te invito que lo hagas.

Lo único que puede hacer Homura es asentir y ver a Kyouko recoger su comida para ir al otro lado del salón, donde estaban Hitomi y Sayaka. Pareciera que no fue del todo bienvenida por Sayaka, pero Homura sólo podía esperar que estuviera bien. Takeru se sienta al lado sin nada en sus manos. Al parecer ya había comido antes de venir.

─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Ayer no tenías un buen semblante, Homura ─ se aventura a decir Takeru con un tono bastante reservado, casi tímido.

─ Sí me siento mejor. Lo que necesitaba era descansar un poco para poner mis cosas e ideas en orden. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, es un grandioso detalle de tu parte.

─ Ya veo. Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, y supongo que lo que decías sobre tu familia también se arregló.

Ahí estaba otra vez el tema. De nada le servía seguir manteniendo la falsa presencia de su familia allí, especialmente porque aquello podría significar que anime Kyouko y Takeru a hacerles una visita, y allí se vendría todo abajo. Tenía que echar ese tema a un lado cuanto antes.

─ No te preocupes por ellos, Takeru-kun. Les dejé en claro que estoy mejor aquí, pues pretendían reinsertarme al lado de ellos.

─ Eso es algo cruel e hipócrita. Si ellos realmente te amaran, habrían pasado más tiempo cerca de ti para ver que estés bien, en vez de dejarte tirada lo más lejos posible.

─ Eso se los dejé en claro. No quiero estar cerca de quien no vio por mí en tiempos de necesidad, y por eso me negué a irme con ellos. No les quedó de otra que irse por donde vinieron. Espero que lo menos lo hayan entendido.

─ Eso es algo complicado, Homura. Cosas así no se entienden con unas cuantas palabras de reproche, no importa cuánto quieras que sea así, pero lo mejor que pudieron hacer por ti fue dejarte en paz por lo menos.

Homura asiente y se termina su comida, todo mientras identifica el hilo rojo que salía del dedo de Takeru. El mismo trazaba una trayectoria bastante clara, pese a estar aparentemente enredada entre todo el montón de hilos que estaban desperdigados por el salón. Homura quería recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese hilo, porque quería buscar a la persona que aguardaba al otro lado del mismo. Sólo esperaba que se tratara de una chica cariñosa y de actitud decente, con el que Takeru se pueda llevar bien sin ningún problema.

Y mientras pensaba en aquello, Homura siente que una albóndiga le cae en la cara. Sayaka y Kyouko estaban nuevamente discutiendo, y una de ellas terminó reaccionando lanzando comida, siendo Homura la víctima del ataque.

─ ¿Y esas dos desde cuándo se están tratando? ─ no pudo evitar preguntar Takeru.

─ Creo que sería mejor que Kyouko-san te responda esa pregunta. Yo también me di cuenta justo hoy.

Era de esperarse que Takeru se mostrara tan sorprendido como Homura, o un poco más, pues Kyouko no parecía haber tenido la delicadeza para avisarle de aquello. Posiblemente no lo consideró necesario, pero igual veía que pronto Takeru le estaría haciendo preguntas sobre ello. Casi se ríe al imaginarse aquella escena y lo incómoda que podría llegar a ser.

─ Umm... Homura, con respecto a la ruptura que decidiste ayer... pues quisiera preguntarte...

─ No creo que haya vuelta atrás, Takeru-kun ─ la respuesta anticipada de Homura resulta inesperada para el chico.

─ ¿Eh?

─ De verdad lo siento, pero así son las cosas ─ Homura mira a su ex-novio con una seriedad que resultaba sorprendente para el joven ─. Hay cosas... Siento que ya hemos llegado a un punto en que mejor separemos nuestros nuestros caminos... los sentimentales, quiero decir. No sería saludable para ninguno de los dos seguir más tiempo así, aunque agradezco todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos. No creo haber podido pasarlo mejor.

─ ¿Has despertado sentimientos por alguien más?

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Homura, puede que seamos todavía muy jóvenes, pero tampoco soy tan irracional como para andar pegando gritos y amenazas a cualquiera que te mire en estas circunstancias. De algo tiene que servir que me haya criado cuidando flores en vez de buscando peleas con otros chicos de mi edad. Sólo... dime las cosas tal y como son, y yo pondré de mi parte tratando de comprender tus razones.

Ahora tendría que contar otra mentira. No es que se había enamorado. Ni siquiera ha visto la cara de la chica que estaba conectada a ella para enamorarse de nadie más. Jamás podría decir que se enamora de alguien a quien no conoce en absoluto, sólo basándose en un hilo invisible para el ojo ordinario. Sólo quería guiar a Takeru a la persona a la que estaba ciegamente conectado. Era lo único que la movía a romper una relación que hasta el momento sentía había sido inmejorable. Era únicamente por el bien de Takeru, y en detrimento de la propia Homura.

─ Sí. Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero creo... creo que mis sentimientos están tomando un nuevo rumbo.

─ Homura... Ya veo. Es doloroso, pues de verdad pensé que nuestra relación iba a ser duradera, pero supongo que sólo he sido otro adolescente fantaseando con un final feliz al lado de su pareja ─ Takeru estaba mostrando una madurez intachable. Homura simplemente no podría pedir más de parte de él ─. Demonios, esto significa que tendré que empezar de cero otra vez, y para la próxima tendré que intentarlo mejor. No tengo ni idea de qué fallo hubo, pero procuraré que no se repita.

─ No creo que hubiese fallo. Eres un chico con una actitud decente y cariñosa. Cualquier chica que quede contigo será afortunada. Lo digo por experiencia.

─ Gracias, Homura.

Takeru decide levantarse para regresar a su salón. Estaba claramente derrotado, y Homura no dudaba que quisiera conocer a la persona que "cautivó su corazón". Pronto tendría que vigilar sus pasos para que encuentre a la persona adecuada, pero por el momento tenía que cumplir su palabra e ir donde estaba Kyouko discutiendo con Sayaka. Esas dos estaban armando un alboroto, uno que estaba divirtiendo a todo el salón.

─ Aquí voy, rumbo a un mar de problemas. Sólo espero que no me encuentre a esa cosa por el resto del día.

─ Te has tardado, Homura ─ Kyouko abre un espacio entre ella y Hitomi para que la pelinegra tome asiento ─. Ven y disfruta de la compañía, que aquí todas nos estamos divirtiendo.

─ Te estás divirtiendo tú sola ─ refunfuña Sayaka.

─ No le hagas caso, que no quiere admitir que mis chistes le hacen gracia ¿Quieres un pocky?

─ Por supuesto. Gracias, Kyouko-san. Con permiso...

Homura toma el pocky que su amiga le ofrece, y rápidamente se suma a la charla grupal. Tal y como Kyouko decía, daba la impresión que Sayaka estaba forzosamente haciéndose la dura, lo cual se le hacía un tanto gracioso. Kyouko de verdad estaba haciendo un grandioso trabajo con una chica que, a juicio de ella misma y Homura, en otro momento no pensaban que sería posible.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ya está, otro capítulo culminado, y pronto se desarrolla y detalla un poco más las historias que tienen que protagonizar Homura y Sayaka, cada una por su lado y a la vez conectadas. Una vez más les dejo, pero no sin antes recomendarles que se cuiden, no solo por ustedes, sino también por sus seres queridos en situación de vulnerabilidad, que no son buenos días para perder a nadie.

Hasta otra


	9. Rastreo

Nuevamente un saludo para todo el mundo ¿Qué les parece las calles? Espero que más limpias que de costumbres, algo así como en las películas. Bueh, pero ustedes no están aquí para eso, sino para leer el capítulo que comienza a continuación.

**Rastreo**

Homura quería aprovechar el final de las clases para así poner en marcha su plan. En ningún momento habían dejado de pensar en aquello, en conseguir a la persona que estuviese al otro lado del enlace del alma de Takeru. Había procurado memorizar bien el hilo rojo a seguir, y en ese momento lo tenía a la vista. El único detalle era que no sabía con certeza quién estaría a cuál extremo. El único recurso que tenía era actuar acorde a su intuición, esperando que Takeru se mantuviese en su salón todavía, y de ser así, entonces estaba ella siguiendo el camino correcto.

─ _Veo que sí has dado comienzo a ese plan que alegaste, Akemi Homura _─ otra vez aquella voz que hace que Homura pusiese los ojos en blanco.

─ _"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kyubey?"_

─ _Sólo estoy haciendo mi observación a una distancia segura. Quiero ver lo que haces y el resultado que puedas obtener sin intervenir de ninguna manera, así que puedes sentirte aliviada_.

─ _"El sólo saber que estás cerca me impide sentir alivio"_ ─ le recrimina Homura apretando los labios ─. _"Deberías irte a otro lado, que definitivamente no creo necesitarte"_.

─ _Eso no se podrá, no por lo pronto_ ─ Homura detiene sus pasos, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo por ver a Kyubey, convencida de no encontrarlo ─. _Verás, se supone que tengo que estar pendiente de lo que vayas a hacer. Después de todo, es parte de mi tarea de investigación, a ver si a través de esta observación logramos identificar lo que buscamos_.

Homura resuelve a simplemente echar a un lado un flequillo rebelde, y sigue su camino, pretendiendo que no estaba pasando nada. Su camino parecía llevarla fuera de la escuela, lo cual extraña bastante a Homura. No quería pensar que fuera que Takeru corriese con la misma pésima suerte que ella y que la persona a la que él está conectado también esté tres o cuatro metros bajo tierra. Eso haría que el panorama general del campo de Homura se viese gravemente alterado, y su plan se vería amenazado. Debió haber tomado en cuenta todas las variables para así establecer medidas alternas, en caso de que una movida no funcione y dé señas de guiarla hasta el fracaso.

─ _¿Vas a salir para buscar a la persona que está al otro lado de ese enlace de alma?_

─ _"No siento que haya otra opción, así que deja de molestar y mantente en silencio. Quiero estar bien concentrada en lo que hago, si no es demasiado pedir"_.

La falta de respuesta del ente alienígena era algo que Homura prefería en ese momento. Mientras menos tuviera que pensar en él, tanto mejor para ella. Ahora iba a salir a buscar a aquella persona que le estaba interesando en ese momento, expectante sobre lo que encontraría al final de su ruta.

* * *

**Con Kyouko**

─ Ahí vamos otra vez, a hacer de niñera.

Kyouko mira la hora distraídamente. Era todavía lo suficientemente temprano para asegurarse en caso de sentir que algo le esté faltando, pero ya había hecho lo propio antes siquiera de levantarse al escuchar la campana que señalaba el final de las clases del día. Ahora le tocaba otra tarde teniendo que acompañar a Hitomi y Kyousuke para alentar a Sayaka. En un principio le había parecido que perdía su tiempo, que ella no era la persona indicada para ofrecer semejante apoyo, pero consiguió encontrar cabida para ella en todo ese asunto, aparte que se había estado divirtiendo mucho más de lo que había esperado. Sólo esperaba que su padre no se diera cuenta que la manera en que empezó ese proceso fuera peleándose con Sayaka.

─ Sakura-san, me alegra que vengas otra vez ─ Hitomi saluda a la nombrada con una respetuosa reverencia.

─ Una promesa es una promesa, y yo no soy de esas personas que se escapan así de fácil de sus responsabilidades... excepto de los deberes escolares.

Hitomi de la broma de Kyouko, y lo mismo va para el caso de Kyousuke. Eso resulta bastante positivo para Kyouko, pues eso le hacía ver que verdaderamente estaba integrada al grupo al que recién se había unido. Perfectamente podrían iniciar una larga e interesante charla sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurra al momento, pero Sayaka ya estaba saliendo también de la escuela, obviamente distraída, por lo que se lleva una sorpresa al ver a Kyouko frente a ella, una sorpresa no del todo agradable.

─ Nosotros estamos aquí de hace poco también, así que no nos dejaste esperando mucho. Gracias por preocuparte ─ se adelanta a decir Kyouko ante la cara de pocos amigos que ponía Sayaka.

─ ¿De verdad tengo que aguantarla también de regreso a casa? ─ le dice Sayaka a Hitomi y Kyousuke, y éstos se encogen de hombros.

─ Pienso que tiene potencial para hacer más animados los ratos, además que sus anécdotas en la iglesia de su padre son muy interesantes ─ responde Hitomi con una sonrisa sobria ─. No le cierres la puerta, Sayaka-san, que no sabes lo que puedes perderte por ello.

─ Y sinceramente no estoy segura de querer saber ─ refunfuña Sayaka dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado.

─ Sayaka... ─ Kyousuke suspira un poco decepcionado ─ No hace falta que te pongas así. Sólo pretendemos ayudar. No pasa nada malo.

Pese a que su frustrado interés amoroso se lo decía, Sayaka no se sentía para nada segura de que aquello fuera realmente una buena idea. Seguía sin confiar en Kyouko. Hacía falta mucho más que aquello para que se le quitara de la cabeza aquella fea pelea que habían tenido cuando se conocieron, y lo mismo iba con las otras peleas que habían tenido hasta el momento.

Pero Kyouko no parecía estar muy afectada por esa manifiesta desconfianza. Muy por el contrario, a Sayaka le daba la impresión de que a esa pelirroja tan rara le hacía gracia su estado de ánimo, lo cual la enervaba más de lo que ya de por sí estaba. Pero no parecía haber otra alternativa, y ninguno de los que estaba ante ella estaba a disposición de aceptar un no por respuesta. El camino a seguir era más que obvio.

─ Muy bien, iré. Vaya fastidio por tener que ir con esta.

─ Mi nombre no es "esta", sino Kyouko. Deletrea conmigo: Kyo-u-ko...

─ ¡Ya me sé tu nombre completo!

─ No te ruego que estés pletórica por verme, pero al menos quita esa cara de pasa agria que cargas en tu cara ─ le dice Kyouko con evidente seriedad ─. Realmente me sorprende ver cómo sigues poniéndote igual de dura para hablar en el segundo día.

─ Eso es porque me sigues desagradando igual que en el primer día.

─ Pues mal, bastante mal. Y esto te lo digo porque me vas a tener que aguantar día tras dia, donde quiera que te encuentres, tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella, en todo momento del día, hasta que tu actitud cambie ─ Kyouko pone énfasis en todo lo que estaba diciendo ─. Y en vista de todo ello, te recomiendo que, a menos que cambies de hoy para mañana esa depresión y la hostilidad que tienes, pues te empieces a acostumbrar a mi presencia. Avisada estás, que en guerra avisada no muere soldado.

Sayaka aprieta los labios ante la firmeza con que Kyouko se plantaba ante ella. Resultaba más que evidente que no la tendría fácil para que cediese en sus intentos y la deje en paz de una vez por todas. No le quedaba de otra que volver a resignarse a aguantar estar cerca de Kyouko, todo sea por no escuchar más sus sermones. Hitomi y Kyousuke por su parte se notaban nerviosos, pero confiaban lo suficiente en el juicio de Kyouko para no meterse en medio sin necesidad.

* * *

**Con Homura**

La caminata había resultado excepcionalmente larga para lo que acostumbraba la pelinegra. Lo bueno por lo menos era que el camino que había estado rastreando se apartaba del cementerio, por lo que no era probable que terminase encontrando el extremo del hilo en aquel lugar.

─ _"No creo que me falte mucho para llegar. Sólo debo seguir... y comprar algo de agua en cuanto se me dé la oportunidad. Hace calor y llevo casi media hora caminando. Esto es mucho más de lo que acostumbro"_.

Su ruta pronto llega a su fin. El enlace llega precisamente hasta la floristería donde trabajan los tíos de Takeru. Una chica estaba parada en la entrada, revisando detenidamente la lista de flores y arreglos con los que podía contar a la hora de ordenar alguno. Homura ya había visto ese menú de arreglos antes, y pensaba que cada uno de ellos se veía precioso, señalando así la habilidad que habían pulido Takeru y su familia en aquel negocio tan bien referenciado, al menos para ella. Pero lo importante en ese momento no era el menú, sino la chica que lo estaba viendo: En su dedo estaba precisamente el final del hilo que Homura había estado siguiendo.

La sorpresa de Homura no fue tanta, pero igual estaba presente. Aquella chica era una clienta habitual de la tienda. Cada semana o algo así venía por lo menos una vez, aunque no era raro verla pasarse dos o tres veces. Homura, Takeru y Kyouko, puesto que casi a diario pasaban juntos frente a la tienda, viéndola frecuentemente. Aquello hizo que Homura, ahora que pensaba en ese detalle, se preguntara si esa extraña se pasa tanto frente a la tienda por sentirse enamorada de Takeru. Sería una buena idea averiguarlo.

─ Buenas tardes ¿Necesitas algo?

─ ¿Eh? Ah, lo siento mucho ─ aquella extraña se pone bastante nerviosa y hace una reverencia exageradamente pronunciada ─. No sabía que usted trabajaba aquí...

─ En realidad no trabajo en esta floristería, pero solía salir con el sobrino de los dueños ─ la respuesta de Homura parece impresionar a aquella chica, confirmando sus sospechas ─. Ha-hace poco hemos tenido que terminar nuestra relación. No se trata de nada malo, sólo creo que tenemos que separarnos de esa manera y ser sólo amigos, por lo que por lo pronto no tiene novia.

Aquello Homura no lo estaba diciendo por casualidad. Homura pensaba que aquella chica sentía algo por Takeru, así que quería darle una mano al respecto para que se le declarara. No había pérdida en la aseveración de Homura, pues se notaba con claridad que aquel hilo atado a su dedo era el mismo que estaba atado a Takeru. Si de verdad era ella con quien Takeru tenía mejores oportunidades para ser feliz, entonces Homura haría lo posible para que ambos se junten. Ese era el primer paso que pretendía dar para corregir las decisiones de la mayor cantidad de gente posible...

...aunque sabía que nada ni nadie podía reescribir el problema que ella tenía. Simplemente no se podía.

─ ¿D-de verdad terminaron? ─ aquella chica tenía dificultad para disimular la ilusión que se asomaba tras la tristeza ─ E-es una verdadera lástima. Parece un chico bastante listo y atento.

─ Y lo es. Créeme, es difícil encontrar a alguien como él, no importa dónde pretendas buscar.

─ Realmente ha tenido que pasar algo muy importante para que quisieras terminar con él.

─ Sí, la verdad es que sí ─ Homura tiene la mirada perdida, pero sólo por un segundo ─. En cualquier caso, él ahora mismo está disponible. Con el partido que representa él, supongo que cualquier chica que se interese en él debería apresurarse antes de que alguien más se adelante.

Nuevamente pretendía espolear a aquella chica para que fuera tras Takeru. El chico no debería tardar mucho para llegar, y Homura debería retirarse para no incomodar. Se despide con una sobria reverencia y pretende alejarse, pero al doblar la calle se desvía. Conocía un camino oculto tras un callejón que la llevaba hasta el techo de la tienda, y desde allí podría vigilar llo que ocurra. Ya habiendo dejado todo listo para que se concrete el encuentro, Homura sólo esperaba que las presentaciones vayan bien, para que de ese modo, incluso si no pasa gran cosa durante el encuentro, al menos siga disponible la posibilidad para que una relación surja de allí. Se sentía cotilla por andar en eso, pero por el momento no podía evitarlo.

Kyubey por su parte lo veía todo desde otro lado. Mostraba interés por saber en qué acabaría lo que Homura hacía. Sería algo que el alienígena valoraría bastante en lo referente a la obtención de información. Homura estaba procediendo de un modo completamente diferente a como lo habían hecho otros humanos antes que ella, y eso podría significar que ella realmente podría hacer aquella diferencia que permitiría a Kyubey saber qué estaba buscando.

Homura estaba a la expectativa, pendiente del más mínimo detalle de lo que fuera a ocurrir. El ambiente a su alrededor podría palparse de lo denso que se ponía, y muy pronto se mostraría el resultado de su movida. Afortunadamente la espera no dura mucho, pues Takeru se mostraba, tan puntual como siempre, lo cual era una de esas tantas virtudes que fácilmente lo caracterizaban a su edad.

─ Ermmm... Buenas tardes... ─ dice la chica que había hablado con Homura ─ ¿T-tú eres Takeru-san?

─ Sí, soy yo ─ Takeru mira con interés a la joven, sabiendo que siempre estaba comprando algo en la floristería de sus tíos.

Aquella chica da su primer paso para entablar una conversación, y pese a la evidente timidez, se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por hacerlo bien, lo cual a Homura le sentaba bastante bien. Aquel encuentro prometía bastante, y Homura se sentía bastante satisfecha con lo que había logrado, y apenas en su primer intento.

─ _Supongo que con eso puedes pensar que has hecho un gran avance _─ le dice Kyubey, aunque Homura no aparta la mirada de su objetivo ─. _Déjame decirte que ciertamente lo es, pero es de imaginarse que no es la única pareja que quieres conformar, y esto tampoco solucionará tu inconveniente_.

─ _"Mi caso por ahora no importa, Kyubey" _─ le responde Homura con seriedad ─. _"A su debido tiempo esto tendrá una solución. Tú mismo lo dijiste"_.

─ _En efecto. Debería ser cuestión de algunos días, o al menos ese es el estimado_.

─ _"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_

─ _No es como si fueras a quedarte así por el resto de tu vida, a menos que fueses a morir pronto _─ la respuesta de Kyubey sigue dejando intrigada a Homura ─. _La cuestión es que necesitarías que haya alguien más que sí se adecúe a ti para que tu enlace de alma se reconfigure y te dirija a esa persona, y claro está que la persona en cuestión no debe tener ningún enlace vigente, al menos no con alguien cercano y vivo_.

─ _"¿Y qué pasaría si esa persona no aparece?"_

─ _Pues lo obvio: Tu enlace te seguiría atando a la chica fallecida de nombre Kaname Madoka por un tiempo, y luego tu enlace desaparecería hasta que aparezca ese alguien. La mayoría de las personas no se dan cuenta jamás de estos enlaces, por lo que obviamente no se impacientan por la aparición de alguien más, que de todos modos suele darse a los pocos días. Es bastante raro que ese cambio tarde más de un mes, y desde la Edad de Piedra te aseguro que no ha habido ningún humano que haya tardado más de un año para que se le dé, al menos que mi especie haya visto_.

Si lo que Kyubey señalaba era cierto, estadísticamente significaba que Homura tenía buenas oportunidades para tener una persona especial que le sea señalada por su propio hilo rojo, y no debería haber ninguna razón para que algo así no llegue a ocurrir, si hace milenios que semejante racha negativa no se daba.

Pero por alguna razón, ella temía que esa racha llegase a su fin justo a costa de ella.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sé que me pongo cruel al dejar ese tema al aire para que la tensión se eleve hasta las nubes, pero es que me parece divertido hacerlo de esta manera xD. Obvio que no les digo nada al respecto, que este no es el lugar ideal ni el momento para revelar lo que no corresponde, pues eso es mejor continuarlo después, así que me despido y todo eso.

Una respuesta a manu, que me hizo unas cuantas propuestas: Las historias que propusiste sí puedo hacerlas, pero el NarutoxKarin, cuando la haga, será OS porque las historias largas las manejo de forma diferente. En cualquier caso espera al mes de julio para ver la próxima encuesta que publicaré para decidir las siguientes historias largas.

Hasta otra


	10. Permanencia

Ok, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de La desgracia tras la felicidad. Luego de lo anterior ocurrido, pues seguro comprenderán que la cosa va complicada. Si en cambio no sabes lo que pasa, te recomiendo que retrocedas, pues es que vas a uno o dos capítulos de anticipación.

**Permanencia**

Una semana ha estado pasando desde que Homura había estado pensando en si ella tendría la oportunidad de encontrar a una persona verdaderamente adecuada para hacer su vida a futuro, pero su hilo seguía guiándola hasta una fría y deprimente tumba. Kyuubey había mostrado una especial seguridad al hacer su señalamiento en ese aspecto, pero los días estaban transcurriendo sin que se dé ningún cambio en la situación de Homura. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

─ _Es algo un poco atípico. Se supone que tu enlace por lo menos debió desaparecer_ ─ dice Kyuubey una noche mientras Homura estaba preparando la cena ─. _Se supone que los resquicios del espíritu emergido de los cadáveres deben desaparecer a los pocos días, pero en la tumba de Kaname Madoka el rastro se mantiene fresco, como si hubiese muerto hace solo un par de minutos_.

─ ¿No será que acaso hay alguna posibilidad de que ella siga viva? ─ inquiera Homura, aunque de inmediato se arrepiente al pensar que preguntó algo estúpido.

─ _Es demasiado improbable. No detecto rastro alguno de vida humana dentro de esa tumba, pero el rastro de su espíritu y su enlace de alma permanece. Y aún si hubiese sido enterrada viva, no hay manera de que soporte tanto tiempo allí, privada de agua y del mismo aire. Eso significaría un nivel de resistencia que excede de modo inconmensurable a todo conocimiento que mi raza ha recolectado sobre la capacidad humana_.

Homura para de cocinar por un momento, y se pone a pensar en lo que el alienígena le estaba advirtiendo. Razón no le faltaba para decir aquello, aunque por contra a ella le ponía bastante mal el haber preguntado algo que estaba terriblemente fuera de lugar. Pero hay algo que en un principio no había visto, y se acerca a Kyuubey por respuestas.

─ ¿Las almas de las personas dejan un rastro tras de sí al morir?

─ _Así es. Notarlo requiere una visión algo distinta a la que se requiere para ver los enlaces de alma, pero los de mi especie podemos notar ese rastro_ ─ el alien se mantiene impasible mientras Homura no dejaba de mirarlo ─. _Piensa por un momento que las personas son como velas. Al momento en que la llama de las velas se apaga, una estela humeante queda y da evidencia de que la vela ardía hasta hace poco. Algo parecido es con la vida de las personas. Al momento en que una vida se extingue y su alma tiene que salir de su cuerpo, tras el paso de esa alma queda una estela que permanece por algún tiempo, pero pronto aquello se desvanece. Ese es exactamente el problema, Akemi Homura: El rastro de Kaname Madoka no desaparece, pese a que está indudablemente muerta. Nunca antes había visto algo así, por si lo preguntas_.

Sí, Homura pretendía preguntar aquello, pero Kyuubey bien se le había adelantado de forma certera. Pero la duda permanece allí, precisamente por no haber una respuesta a aquello. Incluso para los miembros de la especie de Kyuubey habían misterios. Eso significaba que tendría que llevar a cabo una pausa a su maquinación anterior. Después de todo, ya Takeru estaba dando sus primeros pasos para empezar una nueva relación. Homura se dedicó todo ese tiempo a observar de lejos esa interacción, y ya estaba convencida de que no habría ningún problema desde este punto, y lo mismo iba para Kyouko... o eso suponía. Ahora tenía que encontrar respuestas que puedan ayudarla a entender qué pasaba con ella y su enlace que no desaparecía. El mundo no dejaría de girar por ello. Pero lo haría por la mañana, que esas no eran horas para visitar la tumba de Madoka.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

─ ¿Estás segura de que no vas a venir con nosotros? ─ Kyouko miraba fijamente a Homura, como esperando una determinada respuesta.

─ Así es. Tengo que hacerme un chequeo ocular. Ya va siendo hora de que lo haga ─ Homura se excusa mientras se ajusta nerviosamente los lentes ─. La cita la tengo precisamente para hoy, así que no puedo acompañarles. Realmente lo siento mucho.

─ Mmmm... Lo que dices puede ser creíble, pero igual no me convence ─ Kyouko se cruza de brazos ─ ¿No será que hay algo más Homura? ¿No me digas que... ─ Kyouko hace una pausa exagerado, como intentando hacer más tenso y dramático el momento ─...tienes acaso a otro? Eres bastante puerca, Homura. Puede que Takeru haya hecho el intento de buscar a alguien más en vez de quedarse con la depre de la ruptura a cuestas, pero pensé que tratarías de mostrarte digna un poco más de tiempo.

─ N-no es nada de eso, de verdad, Kyouko-san ─ Homura mira la hora y se alarma un poco ─. Creo que ya nos hemos entretenido bastante tiempo. Tenemos que irnos ya.

─ De acuerdo. Pero ya mañana te bombardearé a preguntas, así que no te sientas a salvo, Homura.

A la pelinegra no le queda de otra que asentir resignada a la divertida amenaza de Kyouko. Ella misma hacía un esfuerzo para no reírse de esas tonterías, y casi no lo lograba aguantarse las ganas. Van bajando juntas por las escaleras, dispuestas a separar sus caminos apenas traspasen el umbral de la entrada de la escuela. Cada una tenía sus propios asuntos, y Homura esperaba resolver los suyos tan pronto como sea posible. Realmente se le hacía hecho divertida la experiencia de ver las peleas de Kyouko y Sayaka, casi siempre protagonistas de las salidas. Eran experiencias que le le alegraban el alma y le hacía sentir refrescada en medio del sopor de la preocupación a raíz de lo que había descubierto desde que conoció a Kyuubey.

─ Hasta aquí nos arrastra el viento, Homura. Dime si alguien se mete contigo para fastidiarle completamente el día, y si hay alguien que pretenda tener algo contigo, que primero pase por mí para ver si es digno de mi aprobación, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Sabes que cuento contigo para eso y más, Kyouko-san.

* * *

**Cementerio**

Kyuubey estaba con la mirada fija en la lápida. Su rostro seguía como siempre, sin dar muestra alguna de emociones, aunque sí tenía unas cuantas dudas que analizaba internamente. No sabía quién era la tal Madoka, pero algo especial tendría para que después de tanto tiempo muerta siguiera dejando un rastro que sólo él podía detectar. No era embalsamamiento, pues eso, muy al contrario de lo que algunas culturas pensaban, de nada servía para retener el alma siquiera cerca del cuerpo, y tal como le dijo a Homura, nunca antes había estado en presencia de un caso así. No se atrevía a descartar que alguna vez haya pasado algo parecido a lo largo de la existencia de la humanidad, simplemente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de dar con algo así.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ llega finalmente Homura, y Kyubey se queda donde está.

─ _Sólo veo el lugar y trato de entender por mi cuenta la peculiar naturaleza de esta tumba _─ le responde con la misma tranquilidad que a Homura se le hacía perturbadora ─. _Tal vez Kaname Madoka no demostrara demasiadas cualidades frente a quienes le rodeaban. Habría sido una chica más de entre todas las que se relacionaba, eso no lo sé. Pero sí sé que ha demostrado tener algo diferente en esta tumba. Su rastro ni siquiera se atenúa, o no lo suficiente para que pueda notarlo_.

─ ¿Y eso qué puede significar?

─ _Ni idea. Jamás había visto nada parecido en ningún ser humano vivo o muerto. Su conducta es _sui generis_, por ponerlo de alguna manera _─ Homura queda intrigada por la aseveración de Kyuubey, pero se abstiene de decir nada, esperando que el alien continúe ─. _Es una conducta bastante atípica. Ni siquiera había considerado una posibilidad así para darse en ninguna forma de vida en este planeta, así que te imaginarás lo extraño que se me hace este suceso de buenas a primeras_.

Homura se queda mirando la tumba, ya sin prestar más atención a Kyuubey. Estaba igual de intrigada por aquel suceso que no parecía tener una explicación razonable. Trataba de pensar en la causa de ello, pero ninguna idea le llegaba.

─ Realmente... el espíritu de las personas es algo curioso y misterioso.

─ _Eres una humana y lo dices. Sería prácticamente un milagro que yo tuviera las respuestas con la experiencia tan pobre que tengo con este fenómeno_.

La verdad es que hubiese preferido que Kyubey no tuviera una respuesta anticipada a esa duda que ambos tenían respecto a la tumba de Madoka y la existencia de esa "estela" que simplemente no se iba. La chica se lleva las manos a las caderas, y una pregunta más se formula en su cabeza.

─ ¿Qué pasará si su espíritu jamás termina de desaparecer de aquí?

─ _A menos que tú decidas irte lejos, pues el enlace permanecerá allí, y no serás enlazada con ninguna otra persona_.

¿Estar ligada a una persona que nunca conoció? ¿Estar condenada a amar sin amar a un recuerdo que no posee? Eso simplemente no tenía por dónde agarrarlo. Ahora se cruza de brazos. Estaba preocupada, bastante preocupada, no lo iba a negar ni a disimular ese sentimiento. No tenía sentido siquiera intentarlo, pero no tenía manera de expresarlo ¿A quién podría decirle nada? A Kyuubey no lo contaba como compañía, así que se sentía completamente sola en esto. Cierra sus ojos, sabiendo que haría falta algo más para entender la naturaleza de su dilema.

─ ¿Qué se supone que haré con mi destino si este hilo jamás va a cambiar o desaparecer? ─ se pregunta a sí misma.

No habían muchas nubes en el cielo, y todas estaban bastante apartadas, pero a Homura le parecía estar en medio de un día completamente gris. Así no iba a entender qué pasaba.

* * *

**Con Kyouko**

─ Les juro que estoy más calmada que antes, si ya hasta me río de los chistes malos de Kyousuke-kun, y tampoco estoy con dramas de que él salga con Hitomi ─ la pelirroja mira con escepticismo a Sayaka ante su expresión ─. No entiendo porqué tengo que seguir viendo la cara tan fea de Kyouko, como si no tuviera suficiente con verla en clases.

─ Y tú seguro eres una top model ─ se ríe la pelirroja, secundada por Hitomi y Kyousuke ─. Vaya que eres tonta. Ahora yo soy parte del grupo, y de mí no se van a deshacer tan fácilmente ¿Entiendes, tontita?

─ No me llames así.

Todos se ríen ante la respuesta de Sayaka, y en eso se aparece nuevamente Takeru, el cual estaba bastante curioso por la interacción que Kyouko tenía con alguien que no fuera Homura. Simplemente se le hacía curioso verla así.

─ Es raro verte reír sin que estés abrazada al cuello de Homura, Sakura.

─ ¡Ah, pero si es el matador de la escuela! ─ Kyouko amplia más su sonrisa e invita a Takeru a acercarse más ─ Escuché que en una semana ya ibas apuntando a una nueva conquista, y que por ahora empiezas bien.

─ No es tanto así ─ Takeru se sonroja bastante y gira la vista a otro lado ─. Es verdad que me he estado viendo con una chica simpática y graciosa, pero creo que es demasiado temprano para hablar de algo así. No quiero pasar el resto del año amargado porque me hayan dejado, pero tampoco tengo tanta prisa por salir con alguien más.

─ Conociendo la lentitud con que avanzaste con Homura en un principio, te ruego que te apresures, o de lo contrario me saldrán canas antes de que te vea levantando cabeza de verdad.

─ Eso... sí que fue algo... extremo ─ opina Hitomi sin poder evitar reír.

Sayaka se sentía aliviada de que por un momento ella ya no fuera el centro de atención de Kyouko, pero ese pensamiento fue celebrar antes de tiempo, pues ésta la agarra del brazo y le acerca para qque se sumara a la conversación ¿Algún tema para hablar? Ni idea. A Takeru ni siquiera lo conoce, o al menos no lo conoce de nada más que de vista. No estaba segura de que hubiese algún tópico en que coincidan, ni que reaccionen igual ante alguna mención frecuente. Sólo le quedaba seguirle la corriente a sus amigos... y a Kyouko, que ella no podría contar como una, eso jamás.

─ Tontakeru (o Bakakeru, como prefieran), te aviso que yo también he cambiado de pareja ─ el aludido alza una ceja, y Kyouko se aguantaba las ganas de reír ─. Y aquí la tengo, para que sepas.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con pareja? ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Tú y yo no somos nada! ─ exclama Sayaka forcejeando, pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

─ Se nota que la relaciones que tiene Sakura-san son bastante peculiares ─ dice Kyousuke, recibiendo un asentimiento de Hitomi.

─ ¿Y dónde está Homura? ─ se interesa Takeru.

─ Fue al oculista. Supongo que se habrá interesado por unos lentes nuevos, o podría ser que sea un chequeo rutinario ─ Kyouko finalmente suelta a Sayaka, y ésta se aparta hasta estar al lado de Hitomi y Kyousuke ─. Espero que mañana esté disponible para acompañarnos, y también espero que tú también estés. El que le tengas el ojo puesto a otra no significa que ahora te enajenes del equipo.

Takeru gruñe para fingir incomodidad y enojo, pero de nada servía para engañar a Kyouko. La manera en que ellos dos se llevaban era cuanto menos sorprendente para los otros tres. Pero a pesar de ser simples y tontas bromas entre ellos, a Sayaka le causaba un ligero escozor esa interacción. Pensaba que era simplemente que no le agradaban las bromas de Kyouko y no por otra cosa, y al estar sumergida en esos pensamientos se ve sorprendida cuando Kyouko vuelve a agarrarle el brazo. Sí que esa pelirroja era pesada, y el corazón de Sayaka se pone a bombear con una intensidad insospechada.

─ ¿Otra vez te me pegas como chicle?

─ Supongo que me debo sentir halagada por la analogía, pues Hitomi me dijo que te gusta el chicle.

Hitomi y Kyousuke se aguantan las ganas de reír mientras que Sayaka no se sonrojaba más simplemente porque no podía. Kyouko era abrumadoramente hábil para sacarla de sus casillas, y por esa misma razón era que no comprendía por qué ya no imperaba en ella aquel impulso hostil que había tenido antes. Tal vez se había acostumbrado demasiado a su cercanía, no podía ser otra cosa.

* * *

**Casa de Homura**

Una nueva mirada al hilo en su dedo. Incluso en la oscuridad se hacía notar con un rojo bastante brillante, inconfundible ante todos los demás hilos, a pesar de que todos fueran del mismo color e intensidad. Las preguntas no tenían respuestas, y encima llegaban más y más, lo cual le resultaba bastante incómodo.

─ ¿En qué momento se me hizo tan complicado el ser feliz? No sé ni para qué pregunto, si la respuesta salta a la vista ─ Homura sube la mirada encontrando a Kyuubey mirando de forma casual la sala ─. No me extraña que los de tu raza no tengan sentimientos. Este tipo de visión es un tormento total e ininterrumpido.

─ _Es una forma interesante de verlo. Tal vez tengas razón, aunque no tengamos recuerdos de ello_ ─ le responde Kyuubey girándose a mirar a Homura ─. _Han pasado eones desde que en mi especie dejaron de ser comunes aquellos ejemplares con sentimientos, y por esa razón no soy capaz realmente de empatizar con tu situación, pero viendo cómo te encuentras, no me extrañaría que tu idea tenga un alto nivel de certeza_.

Homura permanece impasible. Sabía que Kyuubey no le apoyaba por querer ser amistoso ni nada, sino que lo decía con una imparcialidad absoluta. Era lo que tenía el no tener sentimientos, y Homura no quería conocer la clase de mundo tan frío y monótono que tenía que ser la mente de los de esa especie.

─ Así son las cosas... Por algo...

─ _Hay una pregunta bastante curiosa. He escuchado de personas que suelen debatirse entre hacer bien a una persona a costa de otras y dejar al individuo a su suerte en favor de los demás. Es algo parecido a ese asunto, y supongo que algo sabrás al respecto para responder_ ─ Homura ahora se sorprende por esa observación de parte de Kyuubey, pues no esperaba algo así ─. _Si tuvieras que elegir entre ser capaz de resucitar a Kaname Madoka para ti y perjudicar el ciclo de la vida y la muerte, o propiciar que el rastro de Madoka desaparezca para que descanse en paz y tú puedas seguir adelante sin nunca poder conocerla, ¿qué elegirías tú?_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Lo que se viene será en extremo incómodo para Homura, y a su vez la va a tener contra la pared, o tal vez vea una luz finalmente, todavía debo decidirlo. Creo que ya ustedes tendrán una respuesta anticipada, aunque yo creo que las cosas deben ser diferentes a causa del cambio que he aplicado al contexto de esta historia. Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo. Nos vemos pronto, muy pronto.

Pero antes de despedirme, que debo responder a dos usuarios que llevan dos capítulos haciéndome peticiones, y necesito dar respuestas claras y contundentes para que no se queden con las dudas:

-licker G: Lamentándolo mucho la respuesta es no. En _Parasite Eve _cumplí una petición parecida hace tiempo porque las mutaciones de Melissa y Aya no fueron tan traumáticas para ser horripilantes, si más bien mantenían buena imagen, pero un Licker en _Resident Evil_... digo, una historia conmovedora donde Claire cuida de un Licker, o que el monstruo se decide a ayudar o a hacer algún acto bueno lo puedo hacer, pero un lemmon ClairexLicker... por desgracia hasta ahí no llego. Mil disculpas por eso, aunque tengo una pequeña parodia con Némesis que subiré en las próximas semanas, más otra petición por ahí que no revelaré todavía. Eso sí te lo garantizo.

-manu: Nuevamente ratifico que esas propuestas de CarlosxJill, SasorixSakura y NarutoxKarin (OS obviamente) son peticiones viables. Claro está, necesito tiempo, pues ya tengo como cien OS completados y otros tantos desarrollados y prometidos, pero van a salir, eso seguro. Lo feo en todo esto es que el yaoi no me va ni tengo ningún planteamiento de escribirlo, por lo que esa otra petición que dijiste no la voy a cumplir. La cuarta encuesta para la elección de nuevos fanfics sale para el 15 de julio, a ver a qué hora es que puedo, pero lo claro es que será el 15 de julio que lo saque a relucir. Todos los detalles aparecerán allí, así que no te preocupes. PD: Puedo entender la confusión por mi forma de escribir, puesto que la mayoría de los hombres a los que he leído y que intentan hacer lemmon cometen errores que parecieran estar todavía en cuarto grado (y ni eso, pues a esas alturas ya yo escribía mejor, siendo que lengua y literatura ha sido mi asignatura más odiada tanto en primaria como en secundaria), y hasta mi voz al teléfono puede confundir un poco en ocasiones (y lo sé porque trabajé dos veces como teléfonista), pero no soy señorita, sino señorito xD.

Hasta otra


	11. Dudas

**Dudas**

─ ¿A qué viene exactamente esa pregunta?

─ _Conocer tu opinión al respecto es sumamente importante para entender la percepción que tienen los humanos respecto a la muerte_.

─ ¿Acaso bromeas? La vida y la muerte no son un juego, y tampoco lo son nuestros nexos, nuestros sentimientos y nuestros deseos, para que vengas a hacer una pregunta con ese tono tan casual ─ Homura frunce el ceño. Sabía que Kyuubey en realidad no lo hacía para burlarse, pero no podía evitar sentirlo así ─. Es muy importante para todos nosotros. Es un tema demasiado delicado para atreverme a dar una opinión tan simple, pero sólo para responderte, elegiría la segunda opción.

─ _¿En serio?_

─ Bastante. Sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte el pretender transgredir el orden natural sólo para mi propio beneficio.

─ _Es precisamente porque ves en ese tema algo tan delicado que te pregunto esto _─ Kyuubey se acerca un poco a Homura ─. _Tu primera respuesta resulta bastante obvia. Tabúes, creencias, moralidad, temores, perspectivas... Cosas como esas usualmente condicionan la respuesta de las personas. Es verdad que resulta poco aceptable para la mayoría de los integrantes de tu sociedad la práctica de la resurrección de las personas, pero tienes que ir más allá, analizar el verdadero contexto que hay oculto detrás de lo que significa vivir y morir, al menos según tu juicio, viéndolo desde una perspectiva lo más imparcial posible_.

¿Imparcial? ¿A dónde pretendía Kyuubey con ese tema? Homura, ahora menos que nunca, podía entender ¿Qué tenía aquello que ver con los fulanos enlaces de alma? ¿Para qué le preguntaría algo así? No podía ser simple casualidad. Kyuubey no estaba para sacar temas así por mero azar.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer para darte una respuesta, según tú?

─ _Tienes lo que necesitas para entender lo que significa esto. Incluso yo no lo entiendo, puesto que mi forma de pensamiento es meramente analítico y no tengo emociones que me proporcionen perspectivas distintas... Mi respuesta sería la misma que me diste, pero es simplemente porque no tiene sentido modificar innecesariamente ese ciclo que ha hecho posible la evolución de todos los seres vivos sólo para traer a la vida a un particular, sea quien sea_.

¿Acaso esperaba alguna otra justificación para darse por satisfecho? No tenía sentido aquello ¿Qué más habría aparte de ese detalle? ¿Qué más hacía falta para comprender lo negativo que es el traer de vuelta a los muertos? ¿Qué justificaría lo contrario? Ahora Homura sentía un nuevo dolor de cabeza, y se apresura en irse a la cama para reposar un rato, todo sea para no caerse por la impresión tan negativa que había tenido de pronto.

─ Estás loco, gato deforme.

─ _¿Realmente tiene sentido que un ser cuya mente siempre diferirá de un modo u otro del resto de sus congéneres haga semejante acusación contra un ser que posee una mente limpiamente sincronizada con el resto de su especie?_ ─ ahí iba otra vez, diciendo cosas que Homura realmente no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar ─ _Puede que no sea algo cómodo para los humanos de responder, pero es posible que una contesta de tu parte sea fundamental para avanzar en el entendimiento del porqué ocurre lo que ocurre con Kaname Madoka. Pienso que la respuesta está precisamente en la interpretación que tú seas capaz de tener sobre la realidad_.

Aquello no terminaba de aclarar nada ¿Homura teniendo la última palabra con ese tema? Ahí iba otro problema al que no veía de qué manera resolver, y así no tendría sentido seguir adelante con el arreglo de los enlaces de alma. Se preguntaba de pronto sobre si realmente hacía falta que interviniera. Kyouko y Takeru no tuvieron ningún problema, y Homura apenas necesitó hacer algo, que la misma pelinegra dudaba que realmente fuese relevante. Nuevamente estaba hecha un caos.

* * *

**Tres días después**

Y la pregunta sigue sin respuesta. Tampoco es que hubiera invertido mucho tiempo en averiguarlo. Su respuesta y sus razones permanecen inamovibles, así que igual nada podía hacer por lo pronto. Sólo le quedaba ver qué tal le iban a sus amigos.

─ Ya veo. Miki-san debe ser una chica bastante divertida.

─ Lo es. De eso no tengas ninguna duda, Homura ─ responde Kyouko sonriente ─. Es verdad que en un principio resultaba insufrible y era una amargada total, pero con el tiempo se hace fácil lidiar con su mal humor. Incluso he logrado hacerla reír, cosa que por un tiempo consideré imposible.

─ Eso me parece bastante genial, Kyouko-san ─ Homura de pronto es asaltada nuevamente por aquella idea, pero no quería expresarla ante su amiga ─. Erm... Es seguro que estás logrando ese objetivo gracias a que eres bastante lista y graciosa, Kyouko-san, mucho más incluso de lo que tú crees.

─ ¿Lista, yo? Ingeniosa tal vez, pero yo misma no me señalo como lista. Más bien todo lo contrario ─ Kyouko se estira un poco y sonríe ampliamente ─. Pero es así como hay que hacer esto, Homura. La vida es demasiado corta, y no tiene sentido perder todo nuestro tiempo con lo que nos hace sentir mal. Cosas así sólo nos proporcionan vidas miserables y muertes sin sentido. Nunca seremos dignas de ser recordadas si no buscamos una manera de reír, pero eso sí, sin hacer llorar a los demás.

─ ¿Tu padre te enseñó eso en alguno de sus sermones religiosos?

─ ¿Qué comes que adivinas, amiga mía? Es completamente cierto, y es una forma de ver el mundo que personalmente me agrada. Nunca sabemos si mañana subimos y bajamos, si ganamos o perdemos, si es nada, algo o todo.

─ Estás hablando de forma más profunda que de costumbre, Sakura-san.

─ ¿Te parece? Jeje ─ Kyouko se rasca la nuca algo apenada ─. No era realmente la intención. Sólo me salió por un momento.

Era envidiable la manera en que Kyouko era capaz de ayudar a otras personas, independientemente de que ella sepa mucho o poco. Por algo era su mejor amiga, y por ese mismo algo había logrado penetrar en esas defensas de Sayaka que antes parecían inexpugnables. Tenerla de compañía era siempre bueno, e incluso sus malos chistes significaban ganancia para Homura. Tal vez podría ayudarle con su dilema.

─ Una cosa, Kyouko... ¿Qué piensas del equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte?

─ No sé a qué viene eso, pero si quieres una respuesta... ─ Kyouko se lleva una mano a la barbilla, obviamente pensativa ─ La verdadera muerte no es como muchos creen. Más allá del cuerpo, el verdadero final de la vida debe radicar en una muerte solitaria, lamentable, sin sentido y que no permita trascendencia ninguna. Incluso cuando no conocemos a la gran mayoría de las personas de este mundo, mi padre piensa que todos estamos unidos por el simple hecho de estar vivos alguna vez.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ eso no le había pasado por la cabeza a Homura, y estaba segura que tampoco a Kyuubey.

─ Sí, pero esa unión se debilita fácilmente, y podemos terminar quedando por fuera del resto cuando nos convertimos en personas disociadas del resto, que es precisamente cuando actuamos haciendo mal a otras personas o sólo pensamos en el beneficio individual. Personas con ese tipo de actitud sólo se terminan convirtiendo en un ejemplo de lo que las futuras generaciones no deben permitir, y por eso nunca serán parte del resto de las mayorías, o al menos eso creo.

─ ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

─ Mucho más de lo que piensas. Las personas que se hacen querer a través de la bondad, la compasión y la justicia en realidad nunca mueren, sin importar lo que a sus cuerpos les pase. Incluso si nunca hemos visto a esas personas, sus recuerdos, su espíritu, su legado, se encuentra allí para apoyarnos y guiarnos para ser mejores, aunque ese ejemplo obviamente nadie lo puede ver. Pero es algo imposible de ver, lógicamente. Sólo piensa que el esfuerzo de quienes desean un mundo mejor permanece, a pesar que a veces no lo parece, y que su amor sigue allí para apoyarnos a buscar también un mundo mejor, cada quien según su concepción.

─ Entonces la gente muerta...

─ Sigue ahí, sin importar el tiempo que pase. Es así de simple, aunque mucha gente tienda a romperse la cabeza filosofando y haciendo conjeturas ridículas al respecto, y otros simplemente piensan que todo se acaba al morir y ya.

Homura mentaliza como puede las palabras de Kyouko. Al menos eso le animaba a intentar poner en orden sus ideas acerca de lo que debería responder a Kyuubey. Ahí estaban las preguntas, justo ante ella:

Primero estaba la pregunta respecto a la naturaleza de los hilos rojos del destino, aquellos a los que Kyuubey llamaba como "enlaces de alma", negando así la creencia en que exista un destino predeterminado.

Luego está la pregunta sobre las condiciones para que el hilo cambie de extremo. Aquello Homura lo había visto con mayor claridad, pero también traía sus respectivas dificultades.

La siguiente pregunta es sobre el porqué el espíritu de Madoka no se ha perdido del todo. Homura sabía que las palabras de Kyouko eran básicamente el resultado del pensamiento de su padre acerca de la concepción de la religión y la necesidad de buscar un camino más humano y piadoso para emprender la búsqueda de la verdad que escapa de la humanidad.

Tampoco podía ignorar la pregunta que trata de la toma de decisiones eliminando la limitación que implica el encierro moralista y la convicción. Era indudablemente lo más difícil en cuanto a la voluntad de responder se refiere, pero Homura estaba determinada a encontrar la manera de mantener su respuesta mientras logra un razonamiento completamente liberado.

Y finalmente estaba aquella duda que la acompañaba desde un primer momento, y se trataba del verdadero objetivo de la especie de la que surge Kyuubey ¿Cuál es el fin de su búsqueda? No podía entender cómo ella, con su tiempo de vida tan limitado y sin estar mentalmente conectada a ningún otro ser humano, sería capaz de responder esa pregunta que aquellos seres no han sido capaces de responder desde hace eones, pero así eran las cosas. Homura se lleva una mano al pecho, respira hondo y alza la mirada.

─ ¿Pero a qué se debe eso? No es común que muestres interés en esa clase de temas ─ dice Kyouko, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del estado meditativo de Homura.

─ Son simplemente inquietudes, Kyouko-san, pero gracias a ti creo que puedo estar más tranquila por ahora ─ Homura sonríe de manera sincera por primera vez en días ─. Me he dejado llevar en demasía por todo esto, y supongo que me estaba estresando más de lo normal. Pero ahora me siento más tranquila, todo gracias a ti.

─ No tienes que darme las gracias por nada. Unas simples palabras no son la gran cosa ─ le dice Kyouko con una amplia sonrisa.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Miki-san? Tu palabras sí que han tenido un efecto formidable en ella.

─ Lo de Sayaka es un caso especial, Homura. Con ella vengo desde el principio apelando por todo mi arsenal para animarla y ganarme su confianza ─ Kyouko voltea a mirar a Sayaka, la cual estaba revisando sus propios apuntes ─. Al principio yo misma no tenía ninguna fe en ser la indicada para traer un cambio positivo a Sayaka con mi compañía, pero Hitomi en cambio sí que tenía fe en que lo lograría. Y estoy bastante contenta por haberlo hecho. Por cosas como esta consigo comprender una y otra vez que nada existe por casualidad. Todo viene de un punto y va a otro, así de sencillo, aunque muchas veces no logramos definir bien esos puntos de partida y destino. Pero ahí están nuestras decisiones, apoyando de un modo invisible ese destino.

─ Sí, puedo verlo y saber que es verdad.

─ Sólo espero que te encuentres con alguien que te ayude a empezar de cero. Takeru ya lo ha logrado, y por hacerlo antes que tú debería darte vergüenza, Homura ─ Kyouko se ríe un poco antes de seguir ─. Pero yendo enserio, no quiero que te presiones, Homura. Si estarás con alguien más, que no sea alguien que merezca tu preocupación, tu compasión o tu miedo. Por el contrario, la persona indicada debe merecer tu sonrisa, tus sueños y tus esperanzas. Sé que encontrarás a esa persona, aunque se me hace complicado pensar en alguien mejor que Takeru para eso, pero lo lograrás. Puede que falles algunas veces en el proceso, pero siempre puedes rectificar en tu camino y buscar un nuevo destino. Jamás lo olvides.

─ Tienes razón, Kyouko-san. A mí también me cuesta pensar en alguien así como me describiste, pero saber que siempre puedo hacerlo mejor... ─ en ese momento Homura ve la hora, notando que todavía había tiempo ─ Erm, voy al baño un momento. No tardo nada.

Kyouko se encoge de hombros y ve a su amiga irse rápidamente. Sí que debía tener prisa, aunque eso ya viene a ser cosa de la pelinegra. Por su parte Kyouko se saca de la manga unos papeles y se pone a reír de forma traviesa.

─ Ya sabía yo que las reflexiones de mi padre sobre la vida, la muerte y la esperanza me iban a servir de mucho. De verdad que no sabría qué decir si no fuera por esto. Estoy segura que estas reflexiones serán el éxito cuando mi padre las aplique en su sermón del domingo.

─ Eres una tramposa, Kyouko ─ dice Sayaka desde detrás de ella, pero la pelirroja la ignora por el momento.

* * *

**Después de clases**

Estando de vuelta en casa, Homura se decide entonces a revisar sus deberes del día. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer y nada de tiempo que perder en preocupaciones. Y de paso tenía que revisar nuevamente su trabajo final de grado. En pocos meses se iba a graduar y pasaría a nivel universitario, así que tenía que ponerse a tono para que la etapa que ya tenía visualizada no fuera a pillarla desprevenida. Nada iba a hacerla decaer, absolutamente nada.

─ _Parece que estás especialmente activa hoy, Akemi Homura_.

Ni siquiera ese intruso iba a desviarla de su camino.

─ ¿Qué te trae ahora, Kyuubey? Ahora mismo estoy ocupada.

─ _Sólo quería mirar un rato. Supuse que estarías tratando de sacar alguna conclusión de todo lo que te dije_.

─ La conclusión que por ahora saco es que no quiero interrupciones. Tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer. Anda a dar una vuelta si te place.

─ _Se nota que ahora lo tomas con mayor relajo. Bueno, si así estamos, entonces tendré que pasar a hablar contigo esta noche temprano_.

─ Es una mejor hora.

Ver a Kyuubey retirarse por la ventana sin ahondar más en el tema de los enlaces de alma y galimatías por el estilo se sintió casi como un gran triunfo para Homura. Todavía le faltaba para dar una nueva respuesta respecto a la pregunta de aquel ente de procedencia desconocida, pero ahora, gracias a Kyouko, tenía una nueva perspectiva en la cual deseaba creer, y desde allí es que quería obtener su respuesta. Puede que tarde algo de tiempo, pero confiaba en lograrlo.

─ El recuerdo de la gente permanece presente, incluso si nunca he conocido a ese alguien... ─ Homura vuelve a ver el hilo que permanece atado a su dedo ─ Supongo que ese sería un buen punto de partida. Pero ya lo hablaré con Kyuubey por la noche.

Tal vez sea lo que necesite para obtener al menos una respuesta. Posiblemente todo acabe gracias a la aplicación de dicha búsqueda. Esta vez se sentía más confiada de lograr algo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Con los fanfics que haga a futuro (es decir los que haga después de culminar con esta historia, con _La muñeca con cero cabezas_ y _KissxTwin_) tendré que poner el apartado para responder reviews de forma regular. Todo el mundo lo hace, y yo sólo quiero ser popular xD. Ok no, pero sería una buena manera para responder a lectores que comenten como guest (incluso si ponen sus nombres o motes), puesto que a lectores con cuenta es bastante fácil, pero con los ilegales... digo con los no registrados es obvio que no se puede. Sí, sería un interesante objetivo a futuro.

Hasta otra


	12. Reflexión

Falta poco. Ahora sí les puedo dar fe de que falta poco para el final de esta historia. En todo caso esta historia tampoco es que estuviera pensada para ser eterna, por muchas vueltas que pretenda darle. Pero este no es el momento idóneo para señalar tal dato, sino de dar comienzo al capítulo.

**Reflexión**

Las horas habían pasado con una interesante velocidad. Homura ya veía el mejor momento para esperar a la llegada de Kyuubey. Sabía que no tenía que esperar mucho para que la criatura apareciese. Sólo tenía que esperar a que transcurriesen los últimos segundos restantes de espera.

─ _Se nota que quieres hablar de algo conmigo. Esta vez no estás a la defensiva ni pareces perdida en tus propios pensamientos_ ─ Kyuubey anuncia así su propia llegada ─. _Supongo que hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, al menos para que trate de aclarar todo este tema desde mi perspectiva para que luego tú lo analices_.

─ Casi es así, pero la cosa es que quiero ser yo quien hable de ello al respecto ─ Homura fija ahora su mirada en la ventana de la cocina, que era la más apartada de su posición ─. Kyuubey, ¿cuántas personas han tenido esta oportunidad que ahora tengo yo de ver este lado invisible del mundo y de la humanidad misma?

─ _Pocos, en todo caso. De mi parte exacta he permitido sólo como a cuatro o cinco ver los enlaces de alma, todos hace bastantes siglos atrás_.

─ ¿Y qué fue de ellos?

─ _Un poco de lo que tú pretendiste, pero de una manera más personal y bastante deshonesta: Dejándose llevar por la avaricia y queriendo ser las únicas personas aptas para las personas que en un momento deseaban, asesinaban a las personas con las que se conectaban si no cumplían con lo que forzosamente buscaban, y luego trataban de matar también a las personas que estaban conectadas a la persona deseada_.

─ ¿Te das cuenta del enorme riesgo que estaban haciendo correr al entrar en contacto conmigo? ¿Te imaginas si yo hubiese sido igual a esas otras personas? ─ Homura daba una mirada de desaprobación a Kyuubey.

─ _Tomaba en cuenta que en algún momento daría con alguien que tratara de hacer las cosas diferente. Se supone que no son tantas las personas con las características de las anteriores con que me topé, además que los demás de mi especie no llegaban a hacer contacto con personas que tomaran decisiones tan escabrosas, por lo que tratando de verlo desde la misma perspectiva que tú, digamos que tuve mala suerte, Akemi Homura_.

─ Mala suerte que podría haberse prolongado por no haber tenido más cuidado, Kyuubey.

El ser se queda en su lugar. No le afectaba para nada lo que Homura le decía a modo de reproche, aunque a Homura le hubiese gustado que al menos lo viese como un detalle a tomar en cuenta si algún día en el futuro volvía a encontrarse con alguien que acepte su ridículo ofrecimiento. Pero esa idea queda de lado rápidamente, pues todavía había un tema del que había que hablar.

─ En un principio no entendía lo que en realidad pasaba, lo que se escondía tras el mero hecho de ver estos hilos, o enlaces, o lo que sea esta cosa en mi dedo. Todavía tengo mis dudas sobre lo que realmente significa, y pienso que hay cosas en este tema que jamás alcanzaré a entender del todo, simplemente superan mi capacidad para comprenderlas. Pero lo de la permanencia del enlace que tengo con aquella chica, Madoka, no creo que sea simple casualidad. Hay una razón que quiero saber.

─ _¿Tienes una idea de cómo empezar a buscar?_

─ No, e incluso teniéndola, no tendría sentido hacer nada al respecto si no obtengo una respuesta a mis dudas, la duda es sobre si tienes conocimiento sobre la trascendencia de las personas más allá de la muerte.

─ _No tengo ningún conocimiento al respecto. No sé en qué sentido te ayude esto, pero te aseguro que no conozco nada sobre el espíritu más allá de su presencia en el "mundo físico". Incluso para nosotros ha sido imposible determinar su acción y efecto al momento en que abandona el cuerpo que funciona como recipiente. Nuestro campo de acción está estrictamente aquí, donde existe la materia tal y como la conocemos_.

─ Ya veo. Eso significa que tengo una respuesta finalmente. Es la respuesta a esa extraña pregunta que me hiciste de manera hipotética.

─ _¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?_

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

En la escuela se presentan Homura y Kyouko, ambas respirando de manera agitada debido a que habían llegado corriendo. Takeru se sorprende un poco por la llegada, y de inmediato les dirige una mirada de reproche.

─ Muy bonito, llegando tan tarde. Y luego me dices a mí que yo llego tarde, Sakura.

─ No te sientas vencedor de la guerra por ganarme una batalla, pequeño saltamontes ─ dice Kyouko tratando de mantenerse digna.

─ Fue culpa mía por haberme quedado dormida ─ Homura hace varios intentos desesperados por recuperar el ritmo de su respiración ─. Anoche tuve unas cuantas dificultades para conciliar el sueño, y Kyouko-san se pasó como diez minutos tratando de despertarme.

─ ¿Tanto tiempo? Eso sí que es para preocuparse ─ Takeru alza las cejas y se acerca a ambas chicas ─ ¿Qué fue lo que te impidió dormir, Homura? ¿Esta vez tuviste problemas para avanzar en tu trabajo de grado?

─ Algo así, pero he logrado el objetivo, así que puedo decir que vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Kyouko y Takeru podían notar más seguridad que antes en las palabras de Homura, así que deciden creerle sin muchos miramientos. A diferencia de momentos relativamente recientes, Homura no se notaba para nada tensa ni preocupada. Sea lo que fuere que tenía antes, ahora de verdad se sentía mejor. Pero eso no tenía satisfecha a Kyouko, pues sentía curiosidad.

─ ¿De verdad? Pues no me parece suficiente razón. Dime, Homura ¿acaso conociste a alguien más? ¿Ya tienes quien te corte el aliento?

─ N-no es eso, Kyouko-san. Pero estoy segura de que muy pronto podré conocer a alguien. Es un presentimiento que tengo ─ la respuesta de Homura deja boquiabiertos a Kyouko y Takeru.

─ ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso una bruja de esas te ha leído la mano? ─ ahora era Takeru el que no podía disimular su interés.

─ Vamos, que esas son tonterías. Una vez me intentaron leer la mano y me dijeron que pronto usaría frenillos ─ le dice Kyouko con relajo ─. Han pasado como cinco o seis años, y todavía estoy esperando los frenillos.

Homura suspira ante el tema que acababan de sacar sus amigos. Se le hacía bastante gracioso que sacaran así ese tema, aunque internamente tenía en cuenta que era otra cosa lo que la tenía tan optimista de cara a la vida, una que pensó que no volvería a ser la misma.

Y era verdad, no sería como antes, pues pudo comprender que la vida eternamente cambia y que jamás vuelve a ser la misma, tanto para bien como para mal.

* * *

**Hora de almuerzo**

─ ¡Ahí te quería yo agarrar!

─ No puede ser. No otra vez tú...

─ No finjas, que sé que estás encantada de que te haga compañía, Sayaka.

─ Kyouko, no sé a qué versión mía de un Universo paralelo te has encontrado, pero te aseguro que estás muy equivocada.

─ Sí, niégalo todo lo que quieras ─ Kyouko se sienta frente a Sayaka y saca su comida ─ ¿Y dónde están Hitomi y Kyousuke?

─ Comiendo por su lado. Ambos quieren tener un poco más de tiempo íntimo ─ la respuesta de Sayaka suena bastante neutral ─. Y yo de verdad no voy a mortificarme ni nada. Hitomi lo quiere, Kyousuke-kun la quiere a ella. Pues que sean felices y todo eso, y yo tengo que pasar página. Debo encontrarme a alguien que sí sea para mí.

─ Es una decisión bastante certera y madura, Sayaka. Te felicito por ello ─ Kyouko repentinamente muestra una actitud seria ─. Si la persona en la que te fijas no te da ninguna señal o está con otra persona, lo mejor será dar un paso al costado. Tener una fijación así es muy tóxica, y los triángulos amorosos simplemente no tienen sentido, aunque eso lo digo sólo por mis propios valores. Ya me dirás tú qué tal lo ves.

─ Tienes razón. Durante unos días me molestó que Hitomi saliera con Kyousuke-kun, e inconscientemente camuflaba mis celos con la rabia de pensar que Hitomi pasaba demasiado rápido la página con respecto a la muerte de nuestra amiga. Ahora puedo comprender lo que decía. No puedo perder toda la vida lamentándome por lo que he perdido, desaprovechando la oportunidad de ganar otras cosas y otras amistades más adelante en mi camino. Y no te preocupes por lo del triángulo amoroso, que tampoco creo que eso fuera a funcionar, y no me entusiasma nada ser la tercera rueda en una relación, ni quiero quitarle a Hitomi lo que se ha ganado.

─ Una decisión madura... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te has traído para comer?

─ ¿Acaso quieres comértelo, Kyouko? ─ Sayaka alza una ceja.

─ Únicamente si tú pretendes darme, pero la pregunta te la hago solamente por curiosidad. Vamos, que no pienso ser la única que coma algo aquí, que es muy feo estar comiendo enfrente de alguien que no lo haga, así que no me hagas quedar mal.

─ Bueno, bueno, aquí está mi almuerzo ─ Sayaka saca su comida y se prepara para empezar ─. Y hablando de no ver a Hitomi y Kyousuke-kun, me sorprende que tú no estés con tus amigos.

─ Takeru come en su salón casi siempre, y ahora mismo Homura está haciéndose un breve chequeo en la enfermería. Su cuerpo es bastante delicado, por lo que de vez en cuando debe revisarse para estar segura de que puede seguir adelante con normalidad, además que esta mañana vinimos corriendo. Lo extraño del evento es que fue ella la que hizo necesario que corramos.

Sayaka suelta un bufido de escepticismo, y ambas empiezan a comer. Las enemigas que empezaron a partir de un estúpido malentendido ya no estaban más, y en lugar de ellas estaban dos chicas que, a base de sarcasmos y tratos cada vez más cercanos, encontraban la manera de congeniar, incluso de manifestar cierto aprecio. Sayaka apretaba sus mordidas más de lo normal cuando se pone a pensar en el hecho de estar comiendo únicamente en compañía de la espontánea pelirroja. Una sensación bastante rara alteraba su pulso, pero lo más extraño es que no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, siempre cuando las dos estaban juntas y sin nadie más de por medio.

Kyouko por su parte estaba bastante contenta por haber logrado lo imposible. Internamente sentía una enorme gratitud hacia Hitomi por proponerle aquel reto que, a su juicio, fue sumamente beneficioso y placentero. Había ganado mucho más de lo que suponía en un principio, y eso le hacía feliz.

─ Supongo que así como están dispuestas las piezas en el tablero es mejor.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Kyouko?

─ Sólo son cosas mías, no tienes que tomarme eso en cuenta... ─ Kyouko se rasca la nuca ─ ¿Te parece si después de clase vamos a ver en las tiendas?

─ ¿No se supone que eres monja? Creí que esa conducta de consumo iba en contra de tus valores.

─ Te equivocas en algunas cosas, Sayaka. En primer lugar, yo no soy monja, hago de monaguilla en la iglesia de mi padre, que no es igual. Y en segundo lugar, en ningún momento dije que iba a dejar todos mis ahorros del año comprando cuanta prenda o adorno me encuentre en el camino.

─ Mmm... Ya veo...

─ Con las ganas que tengo de comprarme un PS5, la comida es mi única excusa para gastar el dinero, e incluso ahí lo tengo bien contado.

─ No rompas el ambiente, Kyouko. Así ibas bien...

* * *

**Cementerio**

Había llegado un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero al menos seguía siendo una buena hora para pasar cerca de la tumba de Madoka. Quería comprobar con sus propios ojos el efecto que había tenido la respuesta que le dio a Kyuubey, quien precisamente se encontraba esperándola allí.

─ _Supongo que quieres seguir adelante, Akemi Homura_.

─ Claro que sí. Solamente llegando hasta esa tumba es que podré saber definitivamente si mi respuesta es la que debe definir mi decisión ─ Homura mira nuevamente su dedo, comprobando aquello que había notado desde que dio su respuesta ─. Vamos, que tengo bastante apuro.

─ _El itinerario humano es bastante raro_.

Homura no hace caso a ese último comentario y empieza a avanzar, mientras que Kyuubey se decide a seguirla por el sendero que ya Homura se conocía bien. Habían cosas que Homura estaba consciente de no saber, y que muy probablemente jamás lograría entender, pero estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. No quería que su propio nerviosismo la frenase, sino que se convirtiese en motor para su avance.

─ Falta poco. Quiero verlo...

Y ambos llegan a la tumba de Madoka. Kyuubey no entendía lo que Homura realmente pretendía al llegar a este punto, pero justo ahí nota el cambio. Pudo entender qué buscaba Homura.

─ _Akemi Homura... ¿Cómo es que tú...?_

─ Yo misma no sabía que esto iba a pasar ─ Homura mira su dedo otra vez ─. Parece que encontré la manera en que esta excepción no lo sea más.

─ _Sí. Lograste solucionar este dilema, aunque no logro entender el modo en que lo has logrado realmente_.

─ Yo tampoco, pero dejémoslo en que simplemente lo logré.

─ _Tal vez tenga que ver con tu respuesta, pero para confirmar algo así haría falta que esto se repita alguna otra vez, cosa que no creo que vaya a pasar pronto, o al menos no podré encontrar otro caso así a corto ni mediano plazo aunque lo busque_.

Homura ve que Kyuubey se va de allí. Supuso que no volvería a verlo, pues ya ese alienígena había obtenido toda la información que podía proveerle Homura, y seguramente incluso más. No hizo falta que Kyuubey le dijera nada para hacerle saber que ese rastro del espíritu de Madoka finalmente se debilitaba, si es que no había desaparecido, y asimismo el hilo de Homura había cambiado el destino de su otro extremo. No sabía si algún día perdería esa visión especial, pero Homura estaba determinada a que, una vez salga de allí, no volvería a tomarlo en cuenta. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que hiciera falta haber vigilado a Takeru con aquella chica que estaba frente a la tienda, y Kyouko iba mejorando a pasos agigantados con Sayaka sin su ayuda. Pudo entender que, incluso para encontrar a la mejor persona, cada quien tiene la capacidad para ver sus posibilidades y de rectificar si ve que se ha equivocado o no es sostenible una relación. Era ahora el turno de Homura de ponerse a prueba.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Quieren saber qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quieren saber la respuesta? Para el siguiente capítulo es que les revelaré el secreto, y por ahora confórmense con sufrir xD. Bueh, pues me despido y todo.

Hasta otra


	13. Reinicio

Otra vez les saludo a modo de bienvenida. Han sido perseverantes para llegar a este punto xD. Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, entonces vamos a dar comienzo al capítulo.

**Reinicio**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que aquel tema había tocado su fin. Homura no se había vuelto a encontrar con Kyuubey. En el fondo quería pensar que aquello había sido un sueño y ya, pero Homura también comprendía que no tenía sentido cerrar los ojos a la realidad. Aquellos encuentros sí se dieron, todo aquello pasó, y Homura seguía conservando aquella vista "especial" que le había otorgado aquel alienígena, aunque Homura pretendiera que no pasaba nada. Era lo mejor, pues de ese modo sería capaz de hacer frente a su destino del mejor modo posible.

Arreglar el destino mediante los caprichos personales simplemente no funciona, y menos cundo se trata del destino de los demás. Jugar a ser Dios sólo servía para degradarlo a uno como persona, y de ese modo jamás lograría lo que verdaderamente demanda su corazón. Homura ya había hecho bastante en la vida hasta el momento, y ser feliz era lo mínimo que se merecía.

─ Me pregunto... ─ Homura mira hacia la nada mientras se viste para ir a clases ─ ¿Cómo hubiese sido si fuera tal y como Kyuubey lo hubiese planteado? ¿Realmente mi respuesta...?

Pensaba en lo que había pasado aquella vez, en la respuesta que había dado cuando vio el momento adecuado para enfrentar aquella pregunta tan peculiar. Ella misma no sabía si deseaba olvidarlo por Kyuubey o si recordarlo por lo importante que ello iba a ser para ella a futuro.

* * *

**Flashback**

─ Ya veo. Eso significa que tengo una respuesta finalmente. Es la respuesta a esa extraña pregunta que me hiciste de manera hipotética.

─ _¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?_

─ Mi respuesta... Mi respuesta seguiría siendo la misma: No resucitaría a Madoka ni a nadie. Mejor dejaría todo como está y que siga su curso natural. Es mejor así.

─ _¿Y qué te hace mantener tu conclusión respecto al tema, Akemi Homura?_

─ Ese es precisamente el detalle, Kyuubey: En realidad es un contexto diferente lo que condiciona mi respuesta ─ Homura se quita los lentes y los limpia lentamente mientras va hablando ─. Ahora sé que todo aquello que forma parte de nuestro conocimiento y experiencia condiciona nuestras respuestas a diversas preguntas y situaciones. Tal vez bajo otras circunstancias hubiese respondido que habría elegido resucitar a Madoka ¡Puede que incluso hubiese sido así si la hubiese conocido! ─ Homura comprueba los lentes antes de volver a ponérselos ─ Pero no es el caso. Quiero seguir adelante con mi vida, pero todo lo que haga no tendrá sentido si pretendo engancharme por alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco. No quiero que Madoka regrese de su tumba sólo para complacerme. No tengo ningún derecho a exigir algo así.

─ _Ya veo. Esa es tu respuesta, ¿no?_

─ Así es. Como dije, es probable que en otra situación hubiese respondido diferente. No dudo que alguien te habría dicho que sí en mi misma situación. Sólo es una respuesta hecha a partir de mi pensamiento y estado de ánimo del momento, pero ahora veo su importancia. Mi respuesta es no, no me convertiría en partícipe de una cosa así.

─ _¿Y qué es lo que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión, tomando en cuenta que lo debiste meditar un buen rato?_

─ Sí que he tenido tiempo. No sé si este razonamiento te parecerá válido de algún modo, pero pienso que no tiene sentido forzar a que las personas regresen, especialmente si se trata de alguien que no se ha ido del todo.

─ _¿Que no se ha ido del todo? ¿Qué significa eso?_ ─ como era de esperarse, Kyuubey no oculta su curiosidad por ese dato.

─ Puede que no tenga sentido esto, al menos para lo que tienes entendido sobre la lógica de este mundo, pero ha sido una perspectiva que me ayudó bastante a reformular mi argumento ─ Homura se quita otra vez los lentes y cierra los ojos un buen rato ─. El recuerdo de quienes se van se mantiene entre los que quedan, incluso si nosotros no los recordamos o nunca los conocimos. Quiero creer que Madoka, sea quien haya sido, sólo pretende ser recordada por alguien en especial.

─ _¿Y crees que esa persona puedes ser tú?_

─ No lo sé, y decirlo así me parece pretencioso. Yo nunca la conocí, y tampoco creo que ella me haya conocido alguna vez. Simplemente es el modo en que lo veo. Quién sabe. Tal vez ese objetivo era para su familia. Realmente no lo sé, y en este momento no quiero saberlo.

─ _¿Crees que tu respuesta hubiese sido diferente de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Madoka?_

─ Posiblemente, aunque eso no te lo puedo asegurar. Todo depende de qué habría pasado si la hubiese conocido. Tal vez hubiese calado tan hondo en mí que me sentiría hueca si me dejase y desearía que regrese sin pensarlo mucho, pero simplemente es algo hipotético. Ha pasado lo que pasó, y no puedo echar atrás el tiempo para reformular los acontecimientos y saber qué tal habría resultado un escenario distinto. Pero por eso mismo es que mantengo mi respuesta, pues aunque entiendo ahora que mi respuesta en realidad no es inamovible, mi realidad, mi presente, me hacen llegar a esta conclusión.

─ _Parece que entendiste lo que realmente significan los ángulos de visión circunstanciales como condicionantes de las conclusiones que podamos sacar de un tema específico_ ─ las palabras de Kyubey sorprenden a Homura ─. _Lo verdaderamente importante en la pregunta que te hice no era tu respuesta como tal, sino que tú entiendas cómo es que tú respondes a la pregunta. Y además tardaste mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Ningún humano había respondido correctamente hasta ahora, y menos en el lapso de tiempo que a ti te ha tomado_.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio?

─ _Ya te lo dije, la respuesta en sí misma no es lo importante, sino entender lo que implica su formulación ¿Realmente crees que las cosas irían normalmente por el mundo si aquello fuera tan simple, que simplemente baste con desearlo una vez para traer gente de la tumba?_

Homura se queda pensativa por un momento. Era cierto, Kyuubey no le estaba proponiendo nada, sólo le estaba haciendo una pregunta. Se siente bastante tonta al meditar su respuesta inicial, aunque bien se podría justificar argumentando el estado de ánimo que tenía en el momento. Pero todavía tenía que entender la importancia de ese detalle dentro de lo que Kyuubey buscaba. Las dudas seguían allí, inamovibles.

─ ¿Crees que con mi respuesta puedas tener una pista sobre lo que realmente estás buscando?

─ _Posiblemente. No hay que descartar posibilidades, aunque pueda parecer algo completamente irrelevante para otros_ ─ es la respuesta del alien, acercándose poco a poco a Homura ─. _Yo mismo no sé lo que aquello pueda aportar para mi búsqueda, pero abre la puerta a nuevas posibilidades el ver que finalmente alguien responde adecuadamente en el tiempo que tú lo hiciste_.

─ Eso está bien, pero ahora lo que quisiera saber es lo que va a pasar ahora.

─ _Eso tienes que verlo tú misma. Formulaste tu respuesta por una razón, y ahora tienes que ver que sea la razón correcta_.

Homura baja entonces la mirada hacia su dedo. El hilo carmesí parecía debilitarse un poco. Era casi indetectable, pero Homura logró notar que se había transparentado un poco. Eso significaba algo, pero estaba claro que Kyuubey no estaba en posición ya de darle respuestas de ningún tipo.

─ Parece que en cuanto podamos debo ir de vuelta al cementerio y comprobarlo un poco mejor. Quiero estar segura de que lo que veo no sea una simple ilusión.

─ _Eres suspicaz, y es exactamente lo que necesitas para llegar al fondo de esto y puedas encontrar lo que requieres para seguir adelante y encontrar a alguien más a quien puedas conectarte_...

─ No ─ corta Homura tranquilamente ─. No tengo idea de si puedo perder esta visión tan extraña que me diste, o si es inevitable que vea a quién me conecto, pero no quisiera usarla cuando el destino de mi enlace de alma cambie finalmente. Ahora más que nunca comprendo que jamás debí aceptar esto, nunca debí exponerme a tener la capacidad de ver estos hilos que no tengo razón para conocer. Nadie debería, pues esto sólo sirve para complicar una situación que de por sí ya lo es. Nunca necesité ver los enlaces de la gente, y Kyouko-san y Takeru-kun están ahora mismo logrando importantes avances en sus respectivos caminos sin necesidad de que yo haga nada ni les guíe de ningún modo,e incluso al modo en que íbamos antes Takeru-kun y yo no estábamos precisamente mal. Pude ver que cada persona tiene lo necesario para recorrer este camino a ciegas, incluso si eso significa equivocarse a veces en el camino. Es lo que yo debería hacer, aunque está claro que esta visión no me lo va a permitir mientras la tenga. No puedo convertir esto en una ventaja injusta. Es mejor que siga mi camino sola, una vez que comprobemos lo que hace falta en la tumba de Kaname Madoka.

─ _Parece que has tomado una decisión sobre el rumbo que tomarás a partir de aquí_.

─ Así es. A veces hay cosas que es preferible que no sepa, y esto creo que califica en ese renglón, Kyuubey. De verdad fue un error aceptar, aunque supongo que gracias a eso sé ahora un poco más sobre mí misma.

* * *

**Fin del flasback**

En ese momento Homura ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero ahora creía tener una idea sobre lo que Kyuubey habría estado realmente buscando. Muy probablemente estaría equivocada, pero en caso de estar en lo correcto, aunque fuese parcialmente, pensaba que la raza de Kyuubey no podía merecer menos que lástima.

La teoría que tenía Homura era que la raza de la que procede Kyuubey estaba tratando de buscar la comprensión de los sentimientos, los mismos que ellos mismos perdieron hace más tiempo del que Homura era capaz de imaginar. Si así fuera, entonces lo más probable es que Kyuubey jamás logre completar su búsqueda. Los sentimientos, como un fenómeno complicado de comprender incluso para aquellos que lo tienen, sólo representaría un muro infranqueable para Kyuubey si Homura estaba en lo correcto respecto a su idea, pero era demasiado tarde para advertirle de algo así.

Una vez vestida, Homura sale de su vivienda y se encuentra a la distancia con Kyouko y Takeru, los cuales estaban discutiendo sobre algo bastante tonto, a juzgar por las caras graciosas que ponían en el proceso. Homura estaba deseosa de sumarse a esa conversación, pues quería distraerse un poco y prepararse para ese nuevo día en la preparatoria.

─ Parece que has soñado con cosas hermosas, Homura ─ Kyouko sonríe mostrando un colmillo, sabiendo la pelinegra lo que se venía ─ ¿Es que acaso soñabas que yo estaba desnuda o qué?

─ Vaya que eres atrevida, Sakura ─ Takeru deja salir una risa divertida.

─ S-simplemente dormí bien, Kyouko-san. Jamás andaría fantaseando de esa forma ─ responde Homura a la defensiva.

─ Y aunque lo hicieras te recomiendo que te lo dejes guardado, que finalmente tengo a alguien ─ Takeru y Homura se quedan mirando a la pelirroja incomodándola un poco en el acto ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se creían que iba a permanecer virgen hasta quedarme vieja y arrugada?

─ ¿De verdad ya tienes pareja? ¡Milagro! ─ se burla Takeru, y Homura también se ríe ─ ¿Y quién es? Dilo o no dejaremos de molestarte hasta que cedas.

─ Te recomiendo que hables, que lo veo capaz de cumplir su amenaza, así que empieza a dar detalles ─ apremia Homura, por dentro anticipando la respuesta.

─ ¿Están seguros de querer saber? ─ Takeru y Homura asienten ─ Está bien, ustedes lo han pedido. Ahora estoy con la pesadilla de Sayaka.

─ Pues felicitaciones ─ le dice Homura.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y eso cuándo pasó? ¿Cuándo lo hicieron oficial? ─ Takeru quería saber más.

─ Fue ayer. Antes de irme a dormir llamé a Sayaka y le dije que a partir de ahora somos pareja. Así, de frente y sin vergüenza. A la pobre Sayaka ni siquiera le pudieron salir las palabras. Ojalá hubiese podido verle la cara ─ completa Kyouko entre risas.

─ Eso fue brusco hasta para ti. Y pensar que alguna vez ustedes se peleaban con odio y saña ─ dice Takeru emocionado ─ ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Piensas invitarla a salir a algún lado?

─ Necesito encontrar algún sitio bueno. Hitomi y Kyousuke me han ayudado bastante para conocer la manera de tratar con Sayaka, así que queda de mi parte llevarla a un sitio bonito, que no puedo depender de ellos todo el tiempo. Juro que no se olvidará jamás de nuestra verdadera primera cita, como que me llamo Sakura Kyouko.

La charla iba para mejor a medida que avanzaba, y Homura se alegraba por Kyouko. Realmente había hecho algo completamente innecesario al querer monitorear su avance con Sayaka, si hasta estaban finalmente juntas (o eso aseguraba Kyouko) sin realmente necesitar ayuda de nadie para suscitar ese acercamiento. Takeru también empieza a hablar sobre la chica que se paraba frente a la tienda. Habían empezado a verse con algo más de frecuencia, e incluso estaban saliendo. Homura podía ver que, más allá del caos y la incertidumbre, existe un rayo de esperanza para dar con la felicidad, y que sólo era cuestión de ser perseverante y avanzar con el sincero deseo de lograrlo.

─ Me pregunto a quién encontraré al otro lado de mi enlace...

─ ¿Estabas diciendo algo? ─ se le acerca Kyouko.

─ No es nada, Kyouko-san. Sólo pensaba en que quisiera revisar todo mi avance con el trabajo de grado antes de seguir desarrollándolo, pues así me prevengo de cambiar su sentido de alguna manera sin darme cuenta.

─ Tienes razón. También yo debería revisar el mío, que no quiero que mi padre se lleve un disgusto tonto.

─ Así nos dejarás consumidos si vienes a pedirnos ayuda, Sakura ─ bromea Takeru.

─ Vamos que no tiene nada de malo. Apóyame Homura, que fui yo quién te dio la bendición para que salieras con este ogro.

Homura asiente quedamente, y los tres siguen avanzando. Pese a que Homura tenía una visión que posiblemente jamás vuelva a la normalidad, ya había dado unos importantes primeros pasos para superar el mal sabor de boca que le había significado la experiencia inicial. Asimismo, ella pensaba que Kyuubey seguramente estaría no muy lejos, viendo a escondidas el camino que recorrían los humanos mientras trataba de entender el por qué lo hacen así. Aquella raza necesitaba recuperar aquella sensación, la de los sentimientos, o de lo contrario esa búsqueda a ciegas podría prolongarse por toda la eternidad. Era una conclusión lamentable, patética por donde se le vea, pero escapaba de su capacidad el procurar algo diferente. Era exactamente como él le dijo una vez: Su capacidad de investigación sólo comprendía lo físico y lo presente. Jamás iría más allá de eso, aunque fuese consciente del valor de las decisiones y las variables que condicionan la mente.

─ Alguna vez pensé que dentro de lo bueno aguardaban las desgracias, que era inevitable. Antes de conocerles... ─ las palabras de Homura llaman nuevamente la atención de Kyouko y Takeru ─ Luego de que lograron cambiar mi vida, y ahora más todavía, comprendo que las cosas malas a veces también hacen falta, o de lo contrario no aprendería a ver lo especial que son las cosas buenas.

─ No sé a qué viene eso, pero es cierto ─ le responde Kyouko, pero antes de seguir ve a Sayaka más adelante ─. Parece que ahora sí pueden vernos oficialmente como pareja. Díganme más tarde qué tal nos vemos juntas, que ahora me adelanto.

─ Pues ve de una vez y mata a la Mata Hari ─ alienta Takeru.

Homura y Takeru contemplan a la pelirroja correr hasta alcanzar a Sayaka y agarrarla del brazo. La primera reacción fue un pequeño y cómico forcejeo, pero pronto Sayaka termina por aceptar el gesto, incluso cuando se dio cuenta que estaban siendo vistas. Homura ríe un poco por ello, y piensa que será algo bonito cuando decida finalmente buscar a la persona que está tras su renovado enlace ¿Será acaso otra persona? ¿La tal Madoka podría renacer? Podría ser cualquier cosa, Homura no lo sabía, y de momento no quería forzar ni adelantar nada. Sólo quería dejarse llevar por la corriente por ahora, y el tiempo ya le dictaría el momento correcto para que el encuentro se dé.

Sí, no hacía falta forzar nada. No más sensaciones de desgracias amenazando su felicidad. Eso había quedado atrás.

**Fin**

* * *

Un final abierto. Es curioso que yo mismo tenga la desfachatez se hacer algo así, especialmente porque odio los finales abiertos (y más cuando no hay secuelas ni epílogos ni nada para terminar de cerrar). Bueno, es lo que hay, y como no hay nada más que añadir aquí, pues tengo el penoso deber de decir que hasta aquí nos lleva la corriente, gente de Fanfiction. Ha sido divertido, y ojalá pronto tenga la oportunidad de escribir otra historia larga por aquí. Mis agradecimientos más sinceros a quienes han comentado hasta este punto (especialmente al Gere y al Saizoh por ser los más constantes en ese sentido) y me despido. Que la fuerza los acompañe.

Hasta otra


End file.
